Double Tap
by Demon Flame
Summary: Logan is still with the Weapon X Program and an under cover agent of the X-Men. One day Stryker gets his hands on Rogue and it all goes down hill from there. Ignores all movies But Wolverine Origins and even then it ignores the last half of that movie.
1. Chapter 1

Rogue was sore and starving. Over the last few weeks she had been beaten and starved, they tried to experiment on her but found it not worth the effort with how much she fought back. One of the 'doctors' had just told her she was being sold to some organization called Weapon X. She really didn't like the sound of that, especially with the way the doctor had been so excited about it. Absently, she wondered if this place had gotten something good for her. She liked to think that because of her one of a kind power that she was worth more than she was treated.

As punishment for her resistance to 'treatment' and as protection for the guards and doctors, she had been placed in a straight jacket with shackles on her wrist and ankles and a burlap sack on her head to hinder her escape or attacks. She couldn't help that she had a will to survive so strong that she was willing to kill anyone who threatened to take away her freedom. Rogue wasn't exactly sure how many people she had killed since she had been trapped here, but she knew that they had had to replenish their ranks because of her, and for that she was proud.

XxX

Logan wasn't happy at all with the way his life had turned. He had originally joined Stryker because he had no other option after he and Victor had survived their army issued death sentence. That day in Africa he wanted to leave, when Stryker had coated his bones in adamantium, he had wanted to kill everyone and leave. When Stryker had had the team start hunting down mutants he deemed dangerous, he wanted to leave. Why didn't he? Because he was undercover for a mutants rights activist by the name of Xavier.

Xavier had come to him before the trip to Africa and offered him the job. He had given him the whole sales pitch on his X-Men. They were basically super heroes in spandex. At first Logan had wanted to stay out of it, but he eventually had to admit Xavier had a point, so he stayed with Stryker. He hated every second of it, but he stayed.

Right now him and the team were on a pick up mission. He wasn't exactly sure why they all had to be there for a simple pick up, but Stryker assured him it was necessary. They had flown to some sort of mutant experimentation facility out in Montana to pick up this mutant. Logan sat between Victor and Dukes as usual. Over the years the Weapon X team had developed a sort of seating arrangement for when they left on missions. On one side of the plane sat Bradley next to Stryker with Logan between Dukes and Victor. On the other side of the plane was Zero, John and Wade who insisted he sit across from either Logan or Victor just so he could piss them off.

Logan had learned to ignore Wade years ago and had actually grown to like the man who insisted he be called Logan's younger, more handsome, brother. The reason he insisted upon this was because Stryker had actually given Wade, Logan's healing abilities. Now the mercenary was even more dangerous and that scared the hell out of him.

They landed about two hours from when they took off in a deserted part of the Rocky Mountains. Logan could see a small concrete building that stuck out of the side of the mountain. He wanted to go in there and get a layout for Xavier, but their prisoner was already waiting outside with six armed soldiers all pointing their weapons at the target. He really didn't get what was so bad about this kid. It had to be a kid, if not a very short and skinny man. They had him in a straight jacket with shackles and a burlap sack on his head. Was he really so dangerous. The guards were even leading it along with a stick that had a loop on it like an animal.

The closer they got Logan began to smell the sedatives they had administered the boy. They had gone all out on this one. A man in a white lab coat lead the charge and went right for Stryker. Logan noticed he was carrying folders and a brief case.

"Your prisoner." He said motioning to the heavily guarded boy behind him.

"Is all the extra security really needed?" Stryker voiced Logan's own thought.

"Trust me this.." He said looking for the right description. "..animal, is for more dangerous than it appears. Its killed at least a hundred of my men in the last few months." He spat in such disgust Logan was sure he wanted to spit on the boy.

"I guess we'll just have to break the mutant then, won't we Victor?" Stryker asked with a smirk.

Logan turned his head to see Victor smiling. Over the years that same smile had started to make Logan's skin crawl.

The doctor looked to Victor and then back to Stryker. "I wish you luck." He said. "It is best if you keep it sedated when you're handling it." The man said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Stryker said before he and the man traded brief cases.

Victor went forward to claim the mutant and pushed it toward the small jet they had taken. Logan and John followed them on to the plan as Victor sat the boy down next to where Wade would sit. He chained the mutants shackles to the floor and his straight jacket to the wall behind him.

Stryker finished up his business and returned to the plane with the rest of the team in tow. They all took their assigned seats and waited for Bradley to start the plane. Truth be told, Logan was a hard man, as hard as they come actually. But he just couldn't get used to the feeling of flight, so he tried to concentrate on something else.

"So what can this guy do?" Wade asked suddenly jabbing a thumb in the mutants direction.

Stryker smiled. "This one is very special, limitless potential even. This mutant has the singular ability to absorb people." He was grinning like a mad man now.

"Absorb people?" John questioned.

"When the mutant makes skin contact it absorbs mutant powers, abilities and memories." It unnerved him that Stryker was positively giddy at the thought of all the possibilities that this mutant held. Wade glanced at the mutant out of the corner of his eye and scooted closer to John.

About an hour into their flight back Logan could tell the sedatives were wearing off as he began to move around a little. Stryker must have noticed too because he instructed Zero to administer the mutant more. Logan watched as he moved about the tiny cabin with the ready needle and positioned himself in front of the mutant he pulled the sack on his head up a little to gain access to his neck. Logan saw long auburn hair covering a slim pale neck and began to wonder if this mutant might be a girl.

XxX

Rogue felt really drowsy as she fought the effect of the drugs. She was vaguely aware of herself and something moving. Was she being transported? She felt the bag they had placed on her head move up and cool air touched her neck. They were going to drug her up again, well she would be damned if she let that happen. She bucked forward and came in hard contact with someone's head. She heard the sickening crunch of what she hoped to be a nose followed by a string of curses. She couldn't help but smile.

She shot forward so as to hurt whoever it was more but discovered that she was chained to the bench. She tried to kick out but her shackles were chained to the floor. They had covered all the bases, but she wouldn't give up as she struggled in her mandatory jacket.

XxX

Logan repressed a laugh as the blood gushed from Zeros nose. Wade however burst into hysterics as Zero sat down next to Victor and held his nose. "That was great!" Wade cheered as the mutant struggled in his or her restraints.

"Hold her down!" Stryker commanded from his seat on the plane. So it was a her, that was a surprise.

Wade stopped his laughing and ripped the bag off her head to reveal the face. Logan was startled to see a pretty little teen girl instead of a hideous hag. How had this girl managed to kill all those people? But one look at her eyes told him everything, they were full of searing hatred. He didn't really blame her for being so full of hate though, he would be too if he had been through what she had.

"Hey! You're pretty! And here I thought you were going to be ugly." Wade said as he cocked his head to the side. Logan watched with anger as his eye traveled downward. "Say, what's your cup size?"

The girl who had been trying to kill Zero by glaring at him slowly turned her head to face Wade with a bewildered expression. "Just sedate her." Stryker snapped.

"Right-o." He said. "We'll pick this back up later, preferably by candle light." He said and before she could draw herself from confusion, he jabbed the needle in the base of her neck.

It wasn't a moment before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slumped over. Wade, being the lunatic he was, put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close so that her drooping head was leaning on his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?" Logan asked unable to contain himself any longer.

"I need someone to take my picture." He said digging a camera out from his pocket. Logan wasn't exactly sure why he carried a camera around like a fourteen year old girl. But then again when was it ever a good idea to try and figure Wade out. "This one's going right next to me and Bea Arthur." He said gleefully as he snapped several pictures of the two of them.

Logan rolled his eyes and ignored Wade for the rest of the flight which wasn't long. They landed within a half hour, Logan was pleased to see that Zero's nose was still bleeding and that despite his swears and vows, Stryker denied him retribution. Logan and Wade escorted the still drugged girl to the cells where all prisoners were kept. Stryker had told them to place her in cell seven. This was a good thing for Logan since in cell six was a fellow undercover X-Man, Gambit.

Gambit was many things, a charmer and thief were his most prominent attributes. He was also the sneakiest and sleekest bastard Logan had ever come across in his many years of life. Logan and Wade deposited her on the thin mattress of her chain link cell. She was still wearing the jacket and Stryker had told them to put the sack back on her head. Wade reached out and snapped a standard inhibitor collar on her before turning back to Logan.

"I totally call girls shower duty." He said.

"You know Stryker won't let you, not after last time." Logan said remembering the time Wade had tried to join in on the showers.

"Yeah, that's gonna be tricky." He said in thought.

As they left the cell, Logan slid his eyes to gambit who was laying casually on his own cot, feigning sleep. Logan was going to have a lot to tell Xavier tonight, he was hoping Gambit would have more to tell about the girl than he did.

A/N

Re-posting this story after a year. Updates will be once a day. Yes I do intend on finishing my other unfinished stories when inspiration strikes again. Hope to see reviews from people who have read this before and new people too.


	2. Chapter 2

Remy watched as Deadpool and Logan left the new inmate in the cell next to his. The mutant was tall and thin, a teen boy maybe. It was hard to tell with a bag over its head and a straight jacket on. Even from his cell he could tell the kid was drugged, he didn't need his empathy to feel the muddled emotions. Remy wondered why he had a straight jacket on if it wasn't even tied up. Either way he knew he needed to keep an eye on this one by the way Logan slide him a glance.

It was about an hour before the figure began to move around. Remy didn't make any move to introduce himself or to tell him where they were. Right now he just needed to observe the new mutant. He watched as he sat up and found out his arms weren't bound. Remy thought it odd that the mutant had gloves duct taped to its wrists. The mutant was about to pull the sack off when the sudden noise of a door opening made the mutant freeze.

Remy knew it was too late for the doctors to still be here, it must have been one of the guards. But then it wasn't time for them to make their rounds so what were they doing here? Remy listened and instantly recognized the voices. Hines and Burke. Burke was a rapist, plain and simple, Hines was his look out. Burke liked to rape the new women prisoners on their first night to break them in. But that would mean the mutant in cell seven wasn't a boy but a girl. He hated that couldn't do anything.

Remy lay on his cot silently as he watched the girl stand stalk still in the middle of her cell, she was listening too. Then Burke arrived at her cell and unlocked it and stepped in. "Don't take forever this time." Heins hissed as he locked his friend inside and left.

Burke chuckled as he walked closer to the girl who still had the sack on her head. He took out his night stick and circled her like a vulture, in one swift movement he ripped the bag off her head. Remy was startled to see such a hard look on such a beautiful face. She glared coldly out at Burke to which he just chuckled.

"Welcome to Three Mile Island Initiation. Lay down." He commanded.

She didn't budge. "Lay down." He repeated and frowned when she still didn't move. Remy hated this part, this was when he would beat them into submission.

XxX

"Lay down." The man repeated. Rogue wanted to laugh at this joker. Did he really think he was going to rape her? She was going to kill him and she was going to get as much pleasure as he would have if she had cooperated.

Rogue watched him rise his night stick, his every intention to knock some sense in her. But she was faster than him and snatched it right out of his hands. In one swift movement she had whacked him in the head with it. He stumbled back, obviously dazed from the blow. But Rogue wasn't going to give him any chance to fight back. She immediately jumped on him and straddled his chest, locking his arms under her knees. She ripped his helmet off and began bashing away as he screamed in pain.

She heard running feet nearby and knew she didn't have much time left. She delivered the final blow before searching him for any other type of weapon. Strapped to his left leg was a knife, perfect. She grabbed the knife just in time for two more guards to wrench her cell door open. They went to train their guns on her but she was too fast for them and with a quick flick of the wrist she stabbed one of the men through the arm. She felt satisfied when she saw the army issued knife poke out the other side.

Moving fast, she slipped behind the other man and put him in a headlock she pulled his head up to expose his neck. Rogue slashed the knife across the man's throat as it sprayed blood onto the other man. She let him drop to the floor before she began stabbing the last man in the face. But like all good things, it came to an end too soon. She hadn't heard more soldiers coming over the men's screams. So she wasn't able to anticipate the butt of the gun that made solid contact with her skull. Rogue saw stars before the world went black.

XxX

Remy was sitting up in his cot now with his mouth hanging open. He knew it was open but he couldn't seem to work it closed. Had he really just seen what he thought he saw? Had that little girl just killed three armed and dangerous guards. He had once been engaged to an assassin, and he had never seen such a thing. She had brutally murdered those men without remorse. One of the guards turned to him as he supported the bloody body of his fallen comrade.

"What happened here?" He demanded.

Gambit shut his mouth as he tried to remember how to speak. "Burke, tried ta initiate her." He said still in shock at what he had just witnessed. "She killed him an' then killed the other two."

The man sighed in disgust. "I told him that one day one of them would fight back." He said to himself. He then mumbled something Remy thought sounded an awful lot like 'horny idiot'.

Remy watched as Stryker walked furiously down the hall between the cells. Behind him were Wade, Creed and Dukes. It didn't take them long to reach the now bloody cell.

"What happened here!" He demanded, he was so mad Remy could almost see steam coming off him.

The guard Remy had spoken to stepped up. "It seems that when Burke tried to rape her she fought back and beat his skull in. Hein's and Carter came to subdue her, but she used Burkes knife to slit Carter's throat and stab Heins in the face. All three men are dead." He said.

Stryker cut his eyes to the unconscious and bloody girl who lay in a heap on the floor. "Did she sustain any injuries?" he asked.

"Only a blow to the head to knock her out, sir." The guard said.

Stryker nodded, his eyes still focused on the girl. "Clean this mess up." He said to the soldier, then turned to his team. "I want her under constant super vision by at least two of you."

Wade's hand shot up. "Oh, oh, me!" he squealed like a five year old.

Remy had to smile, Wade might have been a mercenary but it was impossible not to like the man and his obvious insanity.

"Fine! You and Fred." He said before turning on his heel, Creed stalking after him.

Wade ran to a nearby broom closet to grab a couple of chairs for him and dukes. While the gigantic blonde mutant picked up the girl and laid her down on the blood spattered cot. He hooked up the straight jacket so that her arms were no longer free to kill at will. Somehow Remy suspected that wouldn't stop her from killing. Dukes stood like a sentinel over the girl while some of the lesser guards cleaned up the blood off the floor.

The girl was still out when the soldiers finished cleaning. Remy had joined Dukes and Wade in a game of Texas hold 'em and had won four hands by the time the girl had shown the first signs of life. Wade was the one who noticed as he nudged Dukes and nodded his head in her direction. All three men stopped to look as she sat up on the cot.

She struggled for a minute, testing to make sure her arms were securely trapped in the jacket. She blinked a few times before she began to look around. Her eyes lingered on the three of them before shifting to the floor that was still stained from the blood.

"Hey what's your name?" Wade called. "Your file doesn't say."

She turned her eyes back to Wade and a flicker of recognition registered behind her eyes. She didn't answer but continued to look at them, studying. Remy had the unsettling feeling that she was looking for weaknesses.

"You deaf?" Dukes called with a wad of dip in his cheek.

"No." She drawled out. Remy thought her voice went along with her face, sweet and gravelly.

"What's your name then? If you don't tell me I'll be forced to come up with one myself." Wade told her tauntingly.

She turned her head slightly and her eyebrows knit together. "Rogue." She said and Remy thought he heard a hint of an accent but it was hard to tell if she kept up with the one word answers.

"What kinda name is Rogue?" Wade asked as he put his cards down.

"My name." She told him and began looking at the other cells, taking note of all her surroundings. She had an accent, he was certain, but it was hard to discern it with her short clipped answers.

"Well I think you need a normal name." Wade announced and stood up to stand in front of the door of her cell. Remy wasn't totally sure that was a wise idea.

Rogue swung her feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. She focused all her attention on wade now and raised an arched eyebrow at him. "Hmm, let's see." He began pacing back and forth.

By now Remy and Dukes had laid their own cards down to watch Wade and Rogue. "Anna? No. Bea? No, you have no acting skills. Carol? I think not. Diana? You are definitely no princess. Eula? Nah, too young. Frenchie? No, you're not a Pink Lady and we already have a frenchie." He said jabbing a finger at Remy causing him to frown. "Gertrude? Hell no. Helen? No you're not blonde. Irene? Maybe not. Jezebel? Oh yeah I definitely like the idea of that." Wade said with a goofy smile.

"Karen? Nah. Lauren? I don't know, what's your cup size?" Wade asked completely serious but she didn't answer and kept a level gaze at him. "Marie? Maybe. Norella? Eww. Olivia? you're still not blonde so no. Pricilla? Nope. Quinn? No, you're not a dork. Rachel? I always like to think of Rachel's as red heads. Sara? Nope! Trixie? FUCK NO!" he screamed.

"Ursula?" he asked and then gave her a once over. "You're not very octopussy are you, so no. Vicky? Nah we already have one kitty calling himself that around here. WADETTE!" Wade suddenly screamed. "That's it! I'll adopt you and your name will be Wadette Wilson Jr.!" He said causing Dukes to let out a hearty chuckle. "Rule number one young lady, you are not allowed to date Frenchie!" He said pointing to Remy.

Rogue didn't follow his finger but instead cocked her head to the side. "Ah see, store's open, bu' ain't no one mannin' the register." She drawled out.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me! Go to your room, you're grounded." He said in a huff before stomping back over to the card game and plopping down. "Kids." He said shaking his head and picking up his cards. "It seems like just yesterday she was breaking Zero's nose and now she's talking back to me. They grow up so fast."

Remy couldn't help the chuckle that rose up in his throat. "Ya somethin' else." He muttered.

XxX

Rogue continued to stare at the man with swords strapped to his back. Wadette Wilson Jr.? Who the hell was this guy? She glanced at the man playing cards with her two guards. Frenchie? Rogue knew from his accent he was Cajun. She also thought he was incredibly hot. She wondered why he was playing cards with their captors. Were things really that relaxed around here? It would explain why they had put her in minimum security, in a chain link cage no less.

When the men had gone back to their card game, Rogue began walking around her small cage. She needed to find weaknesses in her cell, she needed to escape this place. She decided the north and south wall was pointless, they would just lead her into another mutants cage. She needed to focus on the east wall, her cot was up against it and directly across from where the door was.

She looked at the corners but saw nothing useful there. That's when she glanced down to the bottom of the chain link wall and saw the way the chain was tied around the pole. She could untie that. Granted it would probably make her fingers bleed. Maybe she could just weaken some of the chains so that when she pushed against the wall it would give way and allow her through.

It was at times like this she wished she had that X-Man, Shadowcat's, powers. Of course they probably wouldn't be helpful anyway since they had put a power inhibitor collar on her.

"Hey! What are you doing over there Junior?" The crazy man called.

Rogue turned to look over her shoulder at the three men who were staring at her again. "Ah gotta itch on my back, tryin' ta figure out how ta scratch." She said. "Be helpful if ya could untie me." She said casually.

"Naughty, naughty. Don't try to trick me." He said waggling a finger at her.

"Can't blame me fo' tryin'." She mumbled. She would have to keep an eye on him, she was starting to let him grow on her and she couldn't have that. Though he might prove useful to her escape.

A/N

Show some love and leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Rogue had waited until the card game was over before she put her plan into action. She glanced at 'Frenchie', he was asleep. She looked to crazy and the giant blonde man, they were in some sort of conversation and paying absolutely no attention to her. By her inner clock she determined that it was almost time for a shift change. Crazy, who had introduced himself as Wade, told her that the man she head butted and a man named John would be watching her next. The giant blonde man looked at his watch and stood up.

"Time ta clock out." He said in an accent Rogue recognized as Texan.

Crazy man Wade stretched before turning around to Rogue. He gave her a lazy salute and a wink. "Later Junior!" He called before following Blondie out.

Rogue figured she had about five minutes to get out of the straight jacket before their replacements would come. She jumped off her cot and began to go to work. Rogue had prepared for her escape when they first strapped her in. She was now ready to take advantage of that. Breathing all of the extra air she had sucked in to expand her chest and relaxing all the muscles that were tightened and held rigidly. She scrunched her shoulders forward and shrugged her shoulders as deeply as possible into the sleeves, loosening the back of the jacket. She used this slack to work the arm's buckle up to the point where they could be lifted over her head. Standing with her elbow up against the wall of her cell, she moved the buckle.

She used her hands, which now had space to move a bit, to work at the arm ties. Because there was ample room, she used her teeth to undo the ties. Once her hands were free, they were in position to undo any further straps. Rogue successfully stepped out of her straight jacket and let it pool around her feet. Now came the painful part, the duct tape that was practically infused with her skin. She winced as she peeled it away painfully. Personally she would have liked to keep her gloves on, they were like a security blanket for her, but she needed the little lock pick she had buried under her skin for just this occasion.

It had been painful and overly paranoid to hide a lock pick under the skin in her wrist, but Rogue knew it would come in handy despite what the psyches told her. She carefully slipped it out and stuck it in her mouth for easy access. She got down on her stomach and rolled under her cot to where she had weakened the chain. She slipped through the opening and felt one of the metal tips dig a gash across her flat stomach. Rogue thanked the training she received from her mother and blocked out the pain the gash caused.

Rogue looked up to make sure she hadn't been spotted before running for the south exit. Now came the real challenge, this was by no means an actual escape, on the contrary, she needed to get a good feel of the base for the real escape. She discarded her socks and shoes before silently running down the hall with the lock pick now in her hand. She finally reached the door at the end of the hall and pulled on the handle, locked. She began working right away on the lock, after a moment there was the soft click signaling that she had accomplished her small task. She silently slipped through the heavy metal door and entered a new hallway. This one had many doors. It seemed like this was where they did experimenting.

She sunk low to the floor so the doctors wouldn't be able to see her through the observation glass. It was apparently still early in the morning and most people were not at work yet. She stealthily crept along the long hallway till she reached another door, this one was unlocked. When she went through that door she found a series of hallways that could lead to any number of directions. Rogue was contemplating on which of the hallways to take when red lights started to flash and a siren blared.

Shit.

"Attention all personal!" The intercom announced. "There is an escaped prisoner, capture at all costs."

Rogue made a split second decision and tore down the hallway to her right. She was halfway down when the doors burst open and soldiers began running out of it straight at her. Rogue skidded to a stop and hightailed it in the other direction. She heard bullets being fired and rounded a corner, she was going so fast around the corner she bumped off the wall before she continued down the hall.

Ahead of her she saw a door begin to open, with all the force she could muster, she ran full speed and slammed the door on the guy who was halfway through it. She didn't even slow down to look at the guy as she continued to tear down the hall. It was then she felt a bullet rip through her side, skimming her ribs. Unfortunately the bullet didn't go clean through and was instead lodged in her side and causing a sharp pain where it was instead of the dull pain of a through and through.

Rogue suddenly heard a roar, like from a terrible beast. Rogue turned her head to see none other than Victor Creed chasing after her. Just perfect. Her mother's one time lover and father of her psychotic older brother. She reached the door at the end of the hallway and wrenched it open, but Victor had grabbed a handful of her shirt. Rogue struggled forward to get out of his grasp and thanked God that she had been forced to wear the ratty worn out long-sleeved shirt as it began to rip right up the middle. She let her arms slip through the sleeves as Victor pulled the empty shirt back. Rogue took advantage and slammed the door in his face and locked it in one swift movement. She was glad she had been provided a tank top under the other shirt.

The door began to rattle as she took off down another hall. A lone soldier burst out of a door just behind her, he was close, too close for Rogues liking to she threw back her elbow and made hard contact with his face. He fell back but Rogue didn't bother to look back as she rounded another corner. Shit. She knew she should have just kept going down the hall instead of taking a turn. Just around the corner was Stryker, the Asian with the broken nose a black man with a gun and Logan. She didn't know Logan was here.

Rogue skidded to a stop and held her hands up in surrender, she knew when she had been beat. "No wonder the FoH recommended you for high security." Stryker said. Rogue said nothing but narrowed her eyes at him. She heard more men come up behind her and guessed one of them might be Victor from the growling. "Have you finished killing and injuring my men or do you have more havoc to cause."

Seeing as how rogue was in no mood to deal with this man she opened her mouth when she should have kept it shut. "Ah'm jus' gettin' started." She said defiantly and fought the smirk as Stryker frown deepened.

"Victor." He said.

Rogue wondered what was going to happen when she felt cool metal touch her neck and jolts of electricity. Her world blackened once again.

XxX

Logan stood guard over the Rogue along with John and Bradley. She had been moved to a bullet proof fiberglass cell and was strapped down to her cot while a doctor stitched her up and dug out the bullet. Stryker had requested she be left without pain medicine and Logan wasn't entirely sure if that was a good idea seeing as how pain didn't bother her too much. Logan stopped his thinking when her eyes snapped open.

She immediately began to struggle and strain against the restraints as her eyes looked around wildly. The doctor had backed up like a bolt of lightning when she saw her eyes open. He couldn't really blame her given Rogues history. Rogue continued to try to free herself but it was only causing her to bleed more and soaking her shirt in more blood.

"Hey cut it out, she's just tryin' to patch ya up." Logan said getting tired of seeing her hurt herself.

Her bright green hers swiveled in his direction and fixed him with a heart stopping glare, but she stopped struggling. John coaxed the doctor back to Rogues bedside. With shaking hands the doctor cut the girls torn and bloodied rag of a shirt. There was a long gash just above her belly button that wasn't too deep but deep enough for stitches. The doctor stitched her up and it unnerved him that Rogue kept her gaze leveled at him and didn't even wince each time the doctor stuck her.

The doctor had finished and left the new and improved high security cell as fast as she could. John and Bradley exited the cell but Logan stayed in for a moment. "Who are you?" He asked. He didn't want her name, Wade had supplied him with that tid bit. He wanted to know what made her into this.

Her eyes narrowed. "You really don't know me, do you?"Sshe said in a southern twang, her voice full of hate.

"Am I supposed to?" He asked confused.

Her eyes softened for a flicker of a second, in that second he saw hopelessness. "No." She said and then turned her head away from him.

Logan sighed before leaving the cell and locking the door behind him. He didn't know what it was about that girl but something was off. He had talked to Xavier the night before through a mind link about her. Xavier had told him he knew the girl but didn't know much about her. He told him that she was extremely untrusting and that it was extremely important that he get her to trust him. Logan was sure this would be a lot harder than it seemed.


	4. Chapter 4

Remy sat on his cot trying to count the floating specks in the air. It had seemed like a good idea at first but he had a feeling he was counting the same speck over and over again. He gave up on his floating speck counting when Zero, Wade and Logan walked into the holding area and made a bee line for his cell. Usually soldiers were the escorts for experiments so this had to be something else. Wade opened the cell and bounded in happily.

"Good morning sunshine!" He said. "How was your night?"

Remy liked Wade, he was a good guy with no sense of right or wrong. "Pretty good till the alarms went off." He answered.

The alarms had gone off early that morning causing Remy and all the other mutants in the holding area to be shocked into awareness. The first thing he noticed after he was able to calm himself was that the Rogue had disappeared, her straight jacket on the floor. He had to admit that she was good.

"Yeah apparently junior is related to Houdini, on her mom's side of course, and made a break for it." He said with what Remy assumed was fatherly pride. Over the past few hours Wade had taken to calling her junior as in Wadette Wilson Jr.

Wade had a few screws loose.

"Wha's the damage?" he asked.

"Broke two noses, cracked three ribs and I'm pretty sure she slammed and locked Vickie's hand in a steel door and broke it, but he won't admit to it." He said causing Remy to chuckle.

"So where'd y'all move her ta now?" he asked hoping Zero wouldn't catch on to his interest.

"That's why you're coming with us!" He said with a big smile and Remy felt his own drop. "She's too dangerous for Stryker to risk another soldier and we can't babysit her all the time so you're going to be her new cell mate."

"What?" He asked his voice a tad bit high-pitched. "She'll kill me."

"Stryker said he's willing for you to take that risk." Wade said. "So come on Frenchie, up an' at 'em."

Remy stood up and made eye contact with Logan. The man had a hell of a poker face.

"Don't worry, we have her strapped to a bed." Wade supplied.

Remy nodded and followed them out dreading his fate. Her higher security cell was just the next room over with no one else in it. Her cell wasn't so much a cell as a box in the middle of the room. She was indeed strapped down to a cot in the middle of the room. They lead him to the door of the box but before he could enter Wade held his hand up to stop him.

"Wait here Frenchie, I need to give my baby girl the sex talk." He said before entering the box. Remy rolled his eyes.

He turned to Zero. "Its 'cause Ah keep beatin' ya in poker, right?" His only answer was a cruel smirk.

XxX

Rogue opened her eyes and turned her head to see Crazy Man Wade walk in. He walked right up to her and put his hands on his hips. "Now Wadette, Stryker says you need a babysitter. He seems to be under the impression that you are less likely to kill a fellow prisoner." Wade sighed. "I always wanted to avoid this conversation, but Stryker's forced my hand."

Wade pulled a chair up to sit in front of Rogues line of sight. "What do you know about the male anatomy?" He asked completely serious.

Rogue wasn't sure if she should laugh or grow red with embarrassment. No one had ever given her the sex talk given the nature of her powers. So instead of saying anything she just kept her mouth shut.

Wade sighed and shook his head. "I thought as much." He turned his head to the door. "Frenchie! Come here." He beckoned.

Oh god the really hot Cajun guy was going to be stuck in a cell with her while she was strapped to a bed and forced to endure the sex talk from a maniac. She looked around Wade to see him step into the cell with a confused expression. Wade waved Frenchie over to stand in front of her.

"Okay Frenchie arms up." He commanded. The man gave him a confused look but complied. "This is the groin area." Wade said, pointing to the proper area. "In this area is the most poison thing known to woman. Avoid it at all costs."

The Cajun's mouth was hanging open. Rogue was sure her mouth was hanging open as well. "Ohmigod Wade just go!" She shouted in exasperation.

"That's Daddy to you." He said sternly. "And when I get back you're getting a pregnancy test." He then turned and promptly left the cell, closing and locking the door behind him.

Rogue closed her eyes hoping that when she opened her eyes Frenchie wouldn't be there and that she had just imagined the sex talk. Rogue suppressed a groan when she opened her eyes and saw the profile of the gorgeous man. Rogue could deal with pain and betrayal, she had absolutely no experience with humiliation. The man turned to look at her.

"Bonjour." He said awkwardly.

XxX

"Bonjour." He said awkwardly.

He didn't know why he felt so uncomfortable around her, he had dated and been engaged to an assassin. He had seen Belladonna kill before, she had been quick and efficient. Rogue however was vicious when she killed, bloodthirsty almost. He didn't know how to talk to this kind of girl and that was definitely a first.

"Hi." She said just as awkwardly. The fact that she was at a loss too gave him some comfort.

"Ya aint gonna try an' kill me, are ya?" Remy asked and immediately regretted it. It had just popped out and would probably give her incentive to kill him anyway.

"Not unless ya try ta hurt me." She answered. Remy felt relived at that, he wouldn't try to hurt her. "So what do Ah call ya, Ah'm pretty sure ya name aint Frenchie."

Remy felt himself chuckle, glad that she wasn't making this hard. He took a seat in the chair Wade had been sitting in when he first walked into the box. "Names Remy, or Gambit." He offered. "An' you're Rogue?" He said confirming what he had learned last night.

"Yeah, don' call me Junior or Wadette." She said.

She was rather easy to get along with he discovered, she wasn't bad to look at either. Now that he got a good look at her she was very hot indeed. They had removed her shirt so that she could be stitched up and left her only in a sports bra. Now Remy knew sports bras were supposed to push the breasts down but she was a very nice C-cup and to make things even better they appeared to be perky rather then sag as some were prone to do. She had a thin flat stomach, albeit a little scared and a nice set of hips. Being her babysitter was going to be very hard if the growing feeling in his pants was any indication.

"Do you think ya can let me up?" She asked interrupting the thoughts of his that were turning dirty.

"Uh, ah dunno if Ah'm supposed ta chere." He said and looked around for guards.

"Did they tell ya not ta?" She asked.

She was good.

"Suppose no'." He said and began un-strapping her.

She sat up and began rubbing her wrists, it was then Remy noticed how red they were. "Wha' happened there?" He asked.

"Before Stryker bought me an' put this nifty little collar on me the doctors at the FoH duct taped my gloves on." She said with a furrowed brow while she gingerly touched her wrists.

"FoH?" The FoH had had her? They were worse than Stryker. They didn't really experiment so much as find new and horrible ways to torture mutants.

"Yeah the Friends of Humanity." She said and then snorted and mumbled friends again.

"So how did the FoH get dere hands on ya, chere?" He asked.

When he had mentally talked with the Professor last night he had discovered he knew of Rogue, she had been with the Brotherhood, but that she had disappeared two years ago. Xavier had also told him to be careful around her because she was confused and dangerous.

"MRD traded me for information." She said distractedly as she got off her cot and began to walk around the room.

"Ya sure do get around, chere." He said.

She didn't respond as she examined the door. The door could only be opened from the outside but that didn't stop Rogue from examining the seams of the door anyway. "Say chere, been wonderin' how ya escaped the first time." He said.

She turned to look at him. "The chain links at the bottom of the cage were weak, it didn't take much ta get through 'em." She said.

"An' the straight jacket?" He asked, he had been most impressed with that feat.

"Oh, my mamma made me practice on how ta escape those an' handcuffs all the time." She said nonchalantly.

Remy felt his eyebrows raise. "Ya mere made ya practice escapes."

"Yeah, look, Sh know it's not one o' her more maternal moments but it obviously came in handy." She said.

"No' denyin' it chere, jus' wonderin'." He said.

Remy had been debating with himself on whether he should let it be known that he was an X-Man. If Xavier knew her then it would stand to reason that she knew of him and his cause. But to be on the safe side he figured he would go about it in a roundabout way.

"Ya ever heard o' those X-Men? Ya know the mutants runnin' 'round in spandex an' savin' the world?" He asked.

Her expression darkened. "They're not all that great." She said with a frown.

"Why ya say that chere?" He asked wondering what the X-Men had ever done to her.

She walked closer to him but stayed about five feet away from him. She pointed to a rather large scar on her side just below her bullet wound. "Cyclopes, the leader o' the X-Man," she spat the word out like it was poison. "Gave this ta me when Ah was fourteen."

Remy bent down to get a closer look at the scar, it looked like he had taken a chunk of her side out. He would have to talk to Scooter about aim and maiming preteen girls once he got out of here.

"Where ya doin' somethin' naughty chere?" He asked waggling his eyebrows.

Rogue stopped and deadpanned. "So this is why Wade told me ya were poisonous."

Remy couldn't help but burst into laughter. He was surprised to see her let a little grin grace her features and decided he liked it. "So what are ya powers chere?" He asked keeping the conversation going. This time she let a full smile on her face but Remy noticed it was cynical and didn't like it as much.

"Ah have the best, one-of-a-kind-power, in the world." She said building up. "My power is in my skin, if Ah were ta touch ya, your life force would flow inta me. Everythin' about ya would be mine, ya memories, ya abilities an' if you're a mutant ya power fo' a short time."

Remy nodded in agreement that it was probably the best power in the world. "So how'd ya get captured wit' this awesome power?"

Her frown turned into a scowl and she turned her back and ignored him. "Okay Ah get it, ya don' wanna talk about it." He said, he'd get it out of her later. "Ya got a boyfriend on the outside?" He asked for himself rather than Xavier.

"No." she answered shortly.

"A belle filla like ya? Ah'd think ya pere had ta beat 'em off wit' a stick." He said with a smile.

"Surprisingly, most guys aren't willing ta date a girl who they can't touch." She said absently as she tapped on the fiberglass with her knuckles.

So she couldn't control her power, that sucked, literally. "Well ya know chere, ya powers aren't exactly workin' right now." He said. "An' we in here, all alone." She turned to him and cocked her head to the side. "This might be ya opportunity ta touch." He couldn't help it that he was so horny. She was drop dead beautiful and he hadn't slept with anyone in months.

"How old are ya?" She asked.

"Twenty-three." He said after a pause. What if she was sixteen or something, he would go to hell just for the things he wanted to do to her alone. "How old are ya?"

She smirked and turned back to her examination of the box. Remy suppressed a groan, so this was his punishment for the trail of broken hearts he had made. Figures.

A/N

I know you've read it before, but I'd still enjoy some reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Remy had just finished his conversation with Xavier via mind link about the girl. Xavier had encouraged him to befriend the Rogue but that was easier said than done. She had started to ignore him completely and the few times she did look at him Remy had the distinct feeling that she was looking through him. She had been testing the limits of the box the past few days which Remy found entertaining itself. They had been fed their mandatory one day meal, Rogue had refused hers by hurling it at the guards face and then taunting him. The guard almost fell for her trick had another one not called her out.

He had to admit she was rather tricky but also extremely thick-headed. The girl would just not listen to him or any reason. He had finally had enough with her silent treatment. "Ya already tried ta escape once an' it didn't work, ya really think you'll succeed the next time?" He snapped.

For the first time in days she turned to look at him, not through him, at him. "That wasn't an escape, Ah needed a layout." She explained as though it were obvious.

Remy honestly had not expected that answer and was completely dumbfounded while his brain tried to play catch up. She was getting a layout? Why did she need a layout. "Why do ya need a layout? Are ya undercover? Who are ya workin' fo'? Do ya need help?" He said his mouth running faster than his mind now.

XxX

Rogue looked at him out of the corner of her eyes, could she trust this guy? Probably not, life had taught her to trust no one. "Ah don't work fo' anyone Cajun, Ah jus' wanna escape." she told him truthfully.

"Look chere Ah'm undercover right now, been workin' fo' months ta take Stryker down." He told her in a hushed whisper.

Suddenly the wheels in Rogues head began to turn as she put seemingly meaningless pieces together. Her eyes widened and she backed away from him. "Stay away from me X-Man." She hissed.

He seemed genuinely confused when she said this. "Chere Ah'm no' gonna hurt ya ah jus' wanna help." He insisted.

Rogue held her place. "An' why would ya wanna help me?" She asked. The X-Men had never wanted to help her only hurt her. They would trick her into a sense of trust before lashing out at her.

"Now, Ah haven't been part o' the club all that long but Ah'm pretty sure that's the X-Men's motto." He said trying to make the mood light and failing.

"Ah've known the X-Men since Ah was thirteen an' they've done nothin' but try ta hurt me. So excuse me if Ah don't trust ya." She growled out.

"Chere wha' did the X-Men do ta ya?" He asked her.

"Why don't ya ask that Professor o' yours? Ah'm sure ya have a mind link set up with the spook." She said barring her teeth. At that moment she looked so much like Logan that it was unsettling.

She didn't want any part of the X-Men she wanted to get away from this man. She was done with the mutant wars, she was done being used. The only reason anyone wanted her on their side was just to make sure she wasn't on the other side. She was an insurance policy, a means to an end, a weapon. This was why she had tried to run away but then the MRD had gotten to her.

"Look chere," He started but she cut him off.

"Don't call me that." She demanded.

He sighed, "Rogue, we can help each other outta here, Ah'm no' the only X-Man undercover here." He said.

"How many more of ya are here." She was surrounded by them. Rogue was starting to feel more trapped than she already was.

Remy sighed again. "There's two more, we've been here fo' months tryin' ta find a way ta bring Stryker down." He said.

"What do ya mean bring him down?" She asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"So far all we got is him taking samples and holding mutants against their will, we need somethin' else like illegal experimentation, or God forbid a body." He explained.

Rogue looked down at the floor, they were undercover to bring this guy down. They already had one of their team being subjected to this inhumanity, probably the other two were too. If they were willing to put their lives on the line the least she could do was help. She sighed and looked up at the man, he was staring at her with what appeared to be hope in his eyes.

"Fine, what do ya need o' me?" she asked quietly.

He smiled, a full on, million dollar smile before rushing forward and enveloping her in a hug. Rogue froze not knowing what to do exactly. This was new territory for her, no one had ever willingly touched her much less hugged her. She tried to let her muscles relax but they wouldn't cooperate with her mind. It seemed like an eternity before he pulled back still smiling that heart stopping smile.

"Merci, chere!" He said.

XxX

"Merci, chere!" He told her excitedly. It had taken the better part of a week and a few death threats but she was finally willing to help.

"This doesn't mean we are best friends an' Ah'm joininn' the X-Men, an' if any o' them ask, ya never saw me. Ah don't need them tryin' ta hunt me down." She said putting space between them after the hug.

Remy nodded obediently, he wasn't into trying to convert the non –believers anyway, no that job belonged to Scooter. "So chere how old are you really?" He asked her he had been asking her all week and so far she refused to answer. But Remy was an optimist if nothing else.

She looked at him and sighed. "Is it really that important?" She asked exasperated.

Remy smiled again, being sure that it was the one that could make women melt on the spot. "Ah need ta know if Ah'm goin' ta hell fo' the things ah been thinkin' 'bout ya."

He watched in delight as her face turned beet red and she tried to cover herself up a bit more than the sports bra would allow. It was cute in a way that she had never really had anyone flirt with her. Remy took a little self-satisfaction in knowing that, he would also be her only chance at touch, probably. Maybe she would take him up on his offer again if she told him how old she was.

"Fine, Ah'm nineteen." She mumbled to him before walking past him to her cot.

"Oh, legal." He said just as she walked past him, he really couldn't resist. Her blush had started to fade and he wanted to see it again. He was successful.

"Oh shut up Cajun." She said sitting down on her cot cross-legged. "So do ya have a plan? Are ya even in communication with the rest of ya team?"

"No' much of a plan, an' yes Ah'm in communication wit' dem but no' all the time. Ya know Logan? The one wit' the claws?" He asked and wondered why her face suddenly turned to a scowl. "Wha'?"

"Nothin', just continue." She said.

"He's the go between fo' me an' Ms. Marvel, ya know her right?" He asked making sure he wouldn't have to explain her powers.

"Yeah, super strong, flight an' invulnerability." She supplied and he nodded his head.

"Right, me an' her are prisoners, while Logan's workin' the inside." He said but shut his mouth when he heard the door open.

He turned his head to see Creed and Zero walk in the door with the straight jacket and shackles. This couldn't be good. Zero unlocked the door and threw the restraints in.

"Put these on her, Gambit." Zero commanded.

Rogue sent a scathing glare to him, she wasn't going to cooperate, was she? "Please?" He ventured. She narrowed her eyes, just daring him to come any closer with the jacket. He turned back to Zero and Creed who were waiting with malicious smirks on their faces. It was then that Remy decided to be more careful who he beat in poker, apparently some people hold grudges.

"Chere, please." He begged this time.

If at all possible, her eyes narrowed even further into slits, but she did stand up. Remy counted this as a victory and if anyone were to ask he charmed her into the jacket and shackles. He walked over to her and fastened her in without problem but when he went to put her shackles on she purposely ground three of his fingers in to the cement floor. Another note Remy would leave out, if anyone were to ask. Once she was secured, Zero unlocked the gate and motioned for her to come out, she complied grudgingly.

XxX

Rogue allowed herself to be lead down the hallways to what appeared to be some sort of lab. There were four stainless steel medical tables, two were empty while the other two were occupied. One held an unconscious Wade, the other held Ms. Marvel. Rogue looked to the side to see Stryker smiling at her. Rogue frowned in return.

"Ah, Miss Rogue, welcome." He said. "Today is the day I will make you the perfect weapon. With you, humanity will win the war against mutants, any war actually." His smile growing wider all the time.

"What are ya talkin' about?" She asked but not really wanting to know the answer.

He didn't answer but instead addressed Victor. "Tie her down to the table."

Rogue felt him grab the back of the jacket and hoist her off the ground. She wormed and kicked trying to at least kick him, but to no avail. She turned to see the X-Man looking around worriedly, her arm sticking out to the side. Rogues eyes widened as she figured out what Stryker was about to do

"No!" She screamed. "Stop, please Victor, don't let him do this." She pleaded with him but he ignored her and began strapping her down. She wasn't about to suck every last drop of life out of this woman. Rogue turned her head back to Ms. Marvel who now knew what was going on too and began fighting against her restraints too.

She was running out of options. "Logan!" She screeched as loud as she could.

"Daddy's not here." Victor whispered to where only she could hear.

Rogue felt tears burn in her eyes as Victor tightened the final strap to where her arm was reaching out to the X-Man's. The doctors walked forward with the latex medical gloves on. Rogue looked at the woman doctor, "Please." She begged.

The doctor looked down to her as if she were pond scum before forcing hers and the other woman's bare hands together. Nothing happened for a moment and Rogue was almost relieved until she heard a beep. That was the exact moment Rogue felt her powers kick in. She screamed as Ms. Marvel's life flew into her. Images and memories of a life not her own took over her mind and she felt her power surge through her veins.

Rogue screamed again as Carol took her mind over. This was the last way she would ever choose to kill someone. But then just like that her powers stopped but the pain was still there. She wasn't sure how much longer she could take this pain, she was thankful when the world finally began to grow dim around her.


	6. Chapter 6

Remy lay on the extra cot the guards had brought him for his shared cell with Rogue. He had asked them for a queen size cot so he and Rogue could share but they declined. He began to wonder when they would bring her back when the doors opened. He looked up to see two guards dragging a limp body with striped hair through the door. Remy sat up on his bed immediately, what had they done to her? He stayed on his cot while the soldiers deposited her body just inside the door to their box.

As soon as they were out of the room, Remy was up and over at Rogues side. She didn't look hurt and other than the old needle marks at the base of her neck, she was fine. He scooped her up and lay her down on her cot. He wasn't sure why but if he looked at her a certain way in the light she kind of looked like his team mate Carol. But he had never seen a resemblance before. What had they done to her?

The next few hours Remy spent watching Rogue, every now and then she would whimper and her face would scrunch up. But other than that she was motionless. He needed to contact Xavier but what would he tell him? All he knew was that Rogue was unconscious and unresponsive, other than that he was lost. He needed Logan to be here so he could find what they did to her. Had they experimented on her? If so, it was time to attack and save the rest of the mutants before Stryker had a chance to do anything else.

"_Professor? Ya there?"_ Remy called mentally over the mind link.

"_Yes, I'm here. Is anything wrong?"_ He responded and Remy felt relief flood him. This would probably be the only time in his life he would ever be thankful for having a telepath in his head.

"_The girl, Rogue, they brought her back a few hours ago and she is still unconscious. Ah've tried everything ta wake her up bu' nothin's worked. Ah dunno wha' they did ta her, Ah can' find anythin' wrong physically."_ He told the Professor hurriedly.

"_I see, I'm not sure if I can penetrate her mind from this distance however. Rogues mind is a jumbled mess of thoughts and memories from everyone she has ever absorbed."_ Xavier explained.

"_Somethin's wrong, she needs help." _

"_I'll get in touch with Logan and Carol and try to find what is going on."_ Xavier promised before cutting the mind link.

Remy nodded to no one in particular as he brushed a stray white lock away from Rogues face. She was a tough girl that's for sure, she kind of reminded him of Logan even. He wondered why he had never heard of her before. Surely since the X-Men were so big to her they would hold her in the same regard. He would have to ask Stormy later about her maybe she could give him some insight on the angel before him.

XxX

Logan had just finished his conversation with the Professor. Apparently, Stryker had done something to Rogue, his job now was to find out what. He made his way to the room where Gambit's and Rogue's cell was. He opened the door to see Remy sitting on his cot watching Rogue intently, he didn't even look up when Logan walked in. As he walked closer he saw her still body laying on her cot, she looked pale and she smelled different.

If Logan didn't know any better he would say she smelled like Carol. But the only way she could smell that strongly of the girl was if she had bathed in her blood, but he didn't smell blood, only her scent. It was an odd mixing of the scents and it unnerved him. He decided he couldn't get any more information here so he turned and left to go check on Carol. He had a bad feeling in his gut about all of this, and it didn't bode well.

He walked through the doors of the main holding area and saw all the cells full, except for one. Carol's was empty. He walked over to the guard who was making the rounds. "Where's Danvers?" He asked.

The man looked back down at the clipboard in his hands. "She was transferred about an hour ago."

Logan nodded and walked away. He knew prisoners weren't transferred once captured. His next stop would be Victor. Stryker told Victor everything, he was second only to Zero. He found his brother stalking down one of the hallways by the examination rooms. He looked up when he saw him and smiled.

"Hey what's going on? One of the guards in the holding area said that Danvers was transferred. Since when does Stryker transfer any of the prisoners?"

Victor smiled that eerie smile where he showed all his teeth. "Stryker gave the new prisoner a few upgrades and Danvers was nice enough to volunteer her powers."

Oh shit.

"So she's… dead?" Logan asked afraid of the answer.

Victor just smiled and walked past him that was answer enough. Logan continued walking until he could find a quiet place on the island away from prying eyes. He needed to contact the Professor before Stryker gave Rogue another upgrade.

XxX

Remy watched as Rogue finally began to stir. He sighed in relief that she was finally waking up but was still worried that he hadn't heard from his teammates. She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. She looked like she was still in pain.

"Rogue, can ya understand me?" He asked.

"Yeah." She managed to mumble.

"Wha' happened?" He asked her, fearing he wouldn't like her answer.

Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. had they erased her memories? "Ah can't remember, Ah just know it hurt a lot an' that somethin' bad happened." Rogue said sitting up. she held her head in her hands and closed her eyes. "We need ta get outta here." She whimpered.

XxX

"We need ta get outta here." She whimpered.

She had lied when she said she didn't know what happened, she knew. She had killed an X-Man. Not by choice but Gambit wouldn't see it that way, he was one of them and to an X-Man nothing came before the team. Not even if she needed his help. She couldn't jeopardize her chance of getting out of this place. She looked up to see Gambit watching at her with a worried expression.

"Okay chere, Ah'll get a hold o' the rest o' the X-Men." He said. Rogue watched as his eyes glazed over, she assumed their Professor had set up some sort of mind link to communicate between them.

It was a few minutes before he returned to the land of the living, he gave her an odd look. "Okay chere, Logan should be comin' ta get us out in a minute or two. Can you run?" She felt herself nod. "Bien. The Professor said that he couldn't find Ms. Marvel, do ya know if she was there wit' ya?" He asked her.

Rogue shook her head. "Ah can't remember, Ah just remember screamin'." She told him somewhat truthfully. She stood up and began messing with her collar again. She wanted to pick the lock but she couldn't get a good position on it. She turned to Remy who was watching her worriedly.

_Remy Lebeau: Prince of the Thieves Guild_

The random thought from Carol surfaced. "Can ya pick locks?" She asked him.

"If Ah had lock picks, Ah could." He said with a shrug.

Rogue felt herself grin despite the situation. She reached down to her raw wrists and pulled out the little sliver of metal and showed it to him. He frowned when he saw it. "Ya can' pick dese collars like that, they're controlled by a computer in Stryker's office." He told her.

Her hopes fell. "Oh, Ah guess Ah'll have ta break inta his office on the way out." She mumbled just as the door burst open.

They both looked to see Logan run into the room with his upgraded claws already out. He immediately cut through the electric fence and walls, freeing Rogue and Gambit. "X-Men are fifteen minutes out," He informed them. "Gambit take her free the prisoners, I'll find Stryker." And just as fast as he had come he had disappeared.

Gambit grabbed her wrist and pulled her along out of the room. She wrenched her already raw wrists from him causing him to slow down and look back. "Ah can run without ya help, Sh don't need ta be on a leash." She snapped.

He nodded and they continued down the hall till they burst through the double doors. Luckily there were no guards on duty at that moment. Some of the prisoners stood up in curiosity. Remy left for the computer banks off to one side of the wall while Rogue went to examine the prisoners. They were all in good health and ready to run. These mutants were ready for escape and she was confident that they would be able to keep up and or split up if necessary.

There was a click and the cell doors popped open. The other mutants stepped out hesitantly as though they were sure that this were some kind of cruel joke. Remy jogged up behind her. "Do ya know where ta go from here?" He asked her.

She turned to look at the door they had just come through. "Well that door only leads further inta the base." She told him before looking to a door at the opposite side of the room. "Ah think our best bet would be ta go that way." She turned to look at Gambit. "If ya lead Ah can make sure no one tries ta pick us off."

Gambit nodded and ran off toward the door with all the other prisoners hot on his heels. Rogue had to admit that her reasons were less than noble for wanting to be in the back of the pack. They had roughly fifteen minutes before the X-Men would be here and she wasn't going to be there to meet them. As soon as all the mutants were out safely she would just disappear. With any luck, they would think she had been killed by one of the soldiers.


	7. Chapter 7

Remy was surprised when they reached the door that lead to the outside. They had only come across two guards and Rogue had taken care of both of them. He held his hand up to block the bright sun from his eyes. Once his eyes adjusted he looked around and saw the X-Men's helicopter had landed on the banks of the Island. According to the plan, the X-Jet had landed on the other side of the Island already and was causing a major distraction, ensuring a safe escape.

As Remy directed the prisoners to the helicopter he counted them off, there were twenty-four. But he felt as if someone as missing, where was Rogue? She hadn't run past him. He looked back in the door and saw her disappear around a corner. There were two things he could do. One; he could just go with the prisoners and make sure he made it out of this alive. Or two; he could chase after her and drag her back, he had a feeling she liked to do things the hard way. Remy glanced back to the helicopter before making his decision.

He tore off down the hallway after her. He had to admit she could move fast as he turned the corner and then another. There must have been a large explosion somewhere on base because suddenly the ground shook under him and he fell to his knees. He was up soon and began running, one more corner turn and he saw Rogue standing over the body of another soldier.

"Rogue!" He called running up to her.

Her head shot up with a startled look on her features. "What are ya doin' here?" She hissed in a hushed voice in case there was anyone else about.

"Lookin' for ya. Why did ya run?" He asked walking closer to her.

She bit her lip and glanced down the hall. "Ah don't belong with the X-Men so just leave me alone Ah'll find my own way." She told him as she backed up.

But Remy wasn't going to let her get away without a fight. He reached out and grabbed her bare arm, she flinched but he choose to ignore it. "Trust me chere, Ah won' let anythin' happen ta ya." He promised her and meant it. It was easy to tell she needed someone she could trust in her life.

XxX

She bit her lip again and took another glance down the hall. She knew she couldn't trust him. He said to trust him now, he said he wouldn't let anything to happen to her. But Rogue knew from experience promises like that never lasted. Another reason she had chosen to run was because she wanted to destroy any files Stryker had on her. She couldn't have anyone connect her with Logan, that would just open a whole can of worms she wasn't prepared to deal with.

"Look Ah'm not goin' with ya Ah need ta destroy files an' then Ah'm leavin'." She explained to him hoping he would get the message and go back with the X-Men.

"Fine, bu' Ah'm comin' wit' ya." He said resolutely.

Rogue frowned, it was obvious she wasn't going to get rid of him that easily. She felt her lips purse together, stubborn jackass. "Fine." She said and turned on her heel.

She ran down the halls with Gambit hot on her heels, she knew they kept the bulk of the files in the labs. When they reached the lab, Rogue was surprised to see the doctors were running around the lab frantically. When the two mutants entered they all stopped with expressions of horror written across their faces. Were they still afraid of her and Remy even though they didn't have their powers?

"Scat." Rogue said. The doctors jumped into action and ran out the room as fast as they could.

Yes, yes they were still terrified of them. Nice.

"So wha' are we gonna do wit' 'em?" Gambit asked as Rogue rushed over to the file cabinets.

"Burn 'em all." she said as she ripped open drawer after drawer and threw every file she could find into a pile on the floor. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him nod and help her gather all the folders and files. Once they were satisfied that they had gathered all the files, Rogue began looking for an accelerant. She finally found a container that's label read highly flammable.

Perfect.

She took it and dumped it all over the personal files and research and then just to make sure make sure they didn't miss anything, she drenched pretty much every other surface in the foul-smelling liquid. She then realized she had nothing to light it with she turned to Remy who found a small lighter at one of the doctors desk.

"Well." Rogue said with raised eyebrows, wondering why he hadn't lit the lab on fire yet.

He smiled and tossed the lighter to her while he made his way to the door. Rogue caught it and followed him to the door, she rolled her eyes as she stood next to him. She bent down to the floor and lit whatever was so flammable on fire. She stood up quickly as the whole lab became engulfed in flames. Luckily Remy had thought to disable the sprinkler system.

"Okay Cajun this is where we part." She said.

He turned to look at her. "How are ya gonna get that collar off, we have someone who can take them off at the institute." He said. Rogue knew he was using all the aces up his sleeve, trying to convince her to go with him. She didn't know why he wanted her to go with him so badly, who would want her other than to use her.

"Ah know a guy." She told him vaguely. And indeed she did know a guy, a guy by the name of Forge. He was a mutant with the insatiable itch to tinker, Rogue had no doubt he would love to tinker the collar right off her neck.

"Chere," He started, unconvinced, but was cut off as the ground began to rumble under their feet and the ceiling began to crack and crumble over their heads. "Wha' the hell was that?"

Rogue knew what it was, she had felt tremors like that for a good portion of her life. The Brotherhood was here. She needed to get off that island before Mystique and the Brotherhood found her.

XxX

Remy fell to the ground as the Earth trembled beneath their feet. "Wha' the hell was that?" He shouted.

Hadn't he read a file on one of the Brotherhood mutants, Rock Tumbler, Rocky, Avalanche! Yeah that was it, Avalanche. He turned to see Rogue with wide eyes, apparently she had come to the same conclusion he had. "Chere, do ya know why the Brotherhood is here?" He asked. She said she just wanted to be left alone, but did she just want the X-Men to leave her alone or everyone.

She looked up at him with those beautiful big green eyes. "They are here fo' me." She said in a whisper as though if she spoke too loud they would be able to find her.

"Jus' come wit' me chere." He practically begged her.

She shook her head. "Ah cant."

"At least let me make sure ya get off the Island okay." He said hoping she would just let him.

She stood up as he did the same. "No, jus' go back with the X-Men, Ah'll be fine." She said giving him a half-hearted grin.

"Non, chere, ya can' get rid o' me that easily." He said with a smirk.

She frowned and rolled her eyes. "Fine jus' don't follow me when the X-Men leave ya ass here." She said and took off at a run down the hall.

Remy smiled at his small victory, he would worm his way under her skin yet. He followed after her and couldn't help his eyes lower every now and then to admire her assets as she ran. Even in the bulky prisoner pants it was easy to tell she had a great lower body to match her great upper body. There was another explosion that rocked the building followed by tremors.

Once again, they hadn't come across anyone. Remy had the feeling they may have been running into a trap. Stryker wasn't one to give up his experiments so easily, especially one with Rogues abilities.

"Rogue, wait." He called grabbing her arm to make sure she slowed down. "Where are all the guards?"

Rogue looked at him like he was stupid. "This base isn't very big and was heavily under wraps. Ah doubt there's more than a hundred soldiers here plus Stryker's own team." She reasoned. "An' Ah'm guessin' that the Brotherhood an' X-Men are keepin' them busy."

Remy opened his mouth to argue but two things happened that stopped him from arguing against her reasoning. The first thing that happened was Cyclopes, Beast and Jean burst through a pair of double doors not fifteen feet away from them. Remy immediately felt Rogue tense beside him.

"Gambit what are you doing here you're supposed to be with Nightcrawler, Storm and the Professor on the helicopter." Cyclopes told him irritated. It was then that Scott spotted Rogue who as frozen like deer caught in the headlights. Cyclopes eyes went to his visor immediately. "Back away Gambit she's part of the Brotherhood."

Remy moved to stand in front of her as she tried to get out of his grasp. "Then why has she been helpin' me an' the other prisoners ta escape?"

"It's a trick, she's Mystique's daughter. Lying is in her blood." He said.

Remy turned to glance at Rogue who was desperately trying to wrench her hand out of his. "Let me go X-Man." She hissed in a low whisper.

Remy complied but only because he knew he couldn't convince her to come with him after Scooters little speech. She didn't even look back as she ran through the double doors on the opposite side of the hall. He didn't know why but he felt as though letting her go would haunt him. He turned back around to glare at Scott who stood there as though he had just saved Gambit.

The second thing that happened that prevented Gambit from speaking his mind was when Rogue burst back through the double doors. She quickly shut them behind her as she tore past Gambit and down another hall. Remy watched after her confused until the door crashed open again a second later. Remy looked back to see three members of the Brotherhood standing in the doorway.

The first was Avalanche, the Greek mutant with the ability to cause earthquakes. The next was Toad the disgusting amphibious mutant whose name explained everything. And last but not least was Mellencamp, the loyal soldier of Magneto. All looked surprised to see the other X-Men there. Toad was the first to recover however.

"Oi, which way did Rogue go?" He asked in his slimy British accent.

"Down that way mon ami." Remy said pointing down the hall way him and Rogue had just come through.

The trio nodded and ran down the hall. Jean walked up to him. "Why did you tell them the wrong way?" She asked softly.

If anyone besides the Professor would give Rogue a chance and try to understand her it would be Jean. "She needed help." He told her softly before shooting Scooter a dirty look.

XxX

Rogue ran as fast as she could from the Brotherhood. They would only take her back to Mystique and her mother was the last thing she needed right now. She was pretty sure she had lost them by now and slowed her pace but only by a little. She was deeper into the base now and there were no signs of life. She moved as quietly as she had been trained through the bowls of the base. And had she not been taught to listen she would have missed the breathing from behind a few pipes in a dark corner of the room.

"Who's there?" She demanded while preparing herself for an attack.

There was a faint squeak as a little freckled, red-headed girl crawled out from her hiding spot. She was dirty and in the same prisoner cloths as herself. Rogue immediately dropped her fighting stance and knelt down in front of the frightened young girl. "Sweetie do ya need help?" She asked using a voice she had seen real mothers use, not a voice her own mother had ever used with her.

"Don't let those bad men get me." She said in a strong Scottish accent.

"Don' worry Ah know some good people who will keep ya safe." She assured the little girl. She would never willingly go to the X-Men herself but she knew they did help kids who were in trouble.

Rogue picked up the little girl. "If we meet a guard along the way Ah want ya ta hide, okay?" She asked the little girl. She nodded vigorously and clung her arms around Rogues neck tighter. "So what's ya name?" She asked the little red headed Scott.

"Rhane." She said in her sweet little voice. As Rogue ran she guessed Rhane to be about six or seven years old. What kind of monster would keep a seven year old as a prisoner? A monster, that's who.

Rogue had finally somehow found her way outside. She looked to her left and saw the helicopter, it was getting ready to take off. She ran flat out for the little girls only chance at being saved. Rogue distantly heard gun fire behind her, they had been spotted. She moved Rhane around to the front of her body to make sure no stray bullets grazed the little girl. She was lucky she moved her in time as a bullet lodged itself in Rogue's side. she tried to ignore the pain as best she could and kept her eyes on the prize.

A shot of fear ran threw her as the helicopter lifted off the ground. They didn't see her and Rhane, they were going to leave without the little girl. "Scream Rhane!" She commanded the little Scott. The girl complied by letting out an ear splitting scream. Rogue winced and ran faster if she jumped she could just grab onto the railing. She jumped and felt another bullet graze her hip but she managed to grab the railing. Relief swept through her they were going to make it out ok. She would just hand Rhane over to the X-Men and then she could go on about her way and never look back. Now if only the soldier trying to pull her off the helicopter would just let go.

A/N

I am getting an appalling lack of reviews which leads me to believe that not a lot of people are very interested in this story. So I'm just going to update this story to the point I left it off before and update when the mood strikes.


	8. Chapter 8

Rhane kept screaming while Rogue tried to kick the soldier off her leg. The monster of a man gave a sharp yank and Rogue heard a pop as the arm she was using to hold on to the railing dislocated from her shoulder. Rogue felt tears sting her eyes as she let out a scream of pain, she summoned the last little bit of strength she had and gave the man a hard kick to the head. He let go and disappeared from sight but she didn't pay any attention to him.

"Rogue?" A voice from above screamed over the wind.

She jerked her head up to see red on black eyes and a mess of auburn hair staring down. Rhane was still screaming and had started to dig her nails into Rogues neck. "Pull us up!" She called and hoped he had heard her, she didn't know how much longer she could hold on.

He gripped her arm and pulled her up causing Rogue to grit her teeth and whimper in pain. He hauled her into the helicopter with Rhane still clutched in her other arm. Rogue knew she had lost a lot of blood but she needed to get off the helicopter, she couldn't pass out in the presence of the X-Men. They were her enemies, there was no telling what they would do to her while she was so vulnerable.

The last thought that drifted through her head as blackness engulfed her world was that unconsciousness happened entirely too often to her to be healthy.

XxX

Remy shook his head as he watched Rogue loose contact with the outside world. This girl was a mess. He looked down to a little red-headed girl who was furiously digging her nails into Rogue, drawing blood. "Petite, ya safe now." He said trying to pull the little girl off of her.

The little girl looked up at him with her pale green eyes and nodded her head. Remy felt Storm come up beside him. "Is that Rogue? What is she doing here?" The weather goddess asked moving the little girl into her lap.

"She saved me." The girl squeaked out with a Scottish accent.

"Are you sure child?" Ororo asked. Now Remy loved Ororo like a sister, she had been a friend of his family's for as long as he could remember but right now he had to fight the urge to snap at her. Instead he let out an aggravated sigh as he began searching Rogue over for wounds.

"Yes!" The child insisted. "She saved me an', an' she said you would take care of me."

"She's gonna die from blood loss if we don' get her back soon." He said as he ran for the first aid kit. He need to stop the blood flow. He ran back to her and saw that Storm was bent over her examining her left arm.

"Gambit I think her arm is dislocated." She said. And sure enough it looked loose and bent at an odd angle.

"What's our ETA, Professor?" Remy called as he pulled out rags as he and Storm pressed them to the spots that were bleeding the most.

"Thirty minutes." He called back. "Kurt, go help them."

There was a Bamf followed by another Bamf and a puff of smoke, Kurt was a blue furry teleporter and was now right next to him. "Mein Gott! Seine meine Schwester! Was geschah mit ihr?" He whispered under his breath. Remy spoke some German and got the basic gist, Rogue was Kurt's sister. Well that made sense Scott had said earlier that she was Mystique's daughter. He tossed Kurt a rag so he could help stop the blood flow.

It wasn't long before they arrived back at the mansion, as soon as they landed Gambit scooped her up and jumped out of the helicopter. Kurt grabbed Hank and Jean and teleported them to the med lab, Remy was only a minute behind them. He placed her on the medical bed and was pushed to the back as the doctors started their work on them. He turned to see Kurt nervously wringing his hands as he helplessly watched.

Remy left the med lab to leave the doctors to their work when he saw Scooter and Xavier walking down the hall toward him. "I just don't think it's a good idea to have her here, she's part of the Brotherhood, we can't trust her." He said.

"I disagree Scott, she risked her life to save Rhane and I am willing to give her a chance if she wants to stay." Xavier argued.

"Professor-"Scott tried to argue but he was quickly silenced.

"Enough Scott, this conversation is over. Also it would do you good not to mention your opinions of Rogue to Kurt." He advised the high-strung leader of the X-Men. "Ah, Remy, it certainly is good to have you back. I must say the ladies of the mansion have been in a slight depression since you left."

Remy shrugged and forced a grin. "Wha' can Ah say, the femmes love me." He told them cockily. Remy was pretty sure Scott had rolled his eyes but it was hard to tell with his visor. "Where's Carol Ah didn't see her during the escape?" He asked Xavier.

Both men before him took on a darker expression. "We found her body in one of the labs, we don't know what Stryker did to her but she had been dead for hours." Scott said solemnly.

Remy nodded, Stryker must have gotten to her around the time he did whatever he did to Rogue. Then a nasty thought rose to the surface of his mind, had Rogue absorbed all of Carol? He looked up to Xavier and could tell he was thinking along the same lines. This was one of the few times he wished telepaths were able to enter his mind freely, but the mind link had already been severed. He needed to tell Xavier about his suspensions without Scott present.

"Remy, if you could meet me in my office in an hour I would like to discuss some of the finer points of the mission with you." Xavier requested before rolling away.

Professor Charles Xavier was a smart man.

XxX

Rogue felt pain everywhere as she opened her eyes. This must be a dream, it was certainly the weirdest dream she had ever had and that was saying something. She could have sworn that two of the X-Men were operating on her the red headed Jean Grey and Beast. She closed her eyes and drifted back off into nothingness.

XxX

Remy was currently leaning against the east wall next to the window, he had just explained his theory to Xavier and after a trip to the med lab the theory was confirmed. The Professors office was now full with the rest of the team, even the probationary members. Jean and Scott sat on the couch on the far side of the office, with Logan sitting on the arm of the couch. Ororo was sitting on the chair in front of Xavier's desk with Hank in the chair across from her. Kurt was hanging upside down from a light fixture and the three new members were all awkwardly standing by the door, unsure of what to do with themselves.

"Professor you can't seriously allow her to stay now." Scott said outraged.

"Logan what do you and Remy think? You've spent time with her." Xavier said ignoring Scotts comment.

"I dunno Chuck, she can definitely kill and would be a valuable member of the team-" Logan said but Scott cut him off.

"Exactly!" He exclaimed. "She can kill, this is a school and we can't risk her hurting any of the other students. She's a trained assassin."

"That's not fair!" Kurt shouted as he teleported in front of Scott. "You don't even know her!"

Scott stood up, finally getting the argument he wanted. "And you do? Mystique dropped you over a waterfall and turned Rogue into the perfect weapon. She trained her to have no feelings, no compassion and no remorse. Your sister is an animal."

Kurt barred his teeth and was ready to lung at his fearless leader but Jean had a firm telekinetic grip on him. "Sit down Scott." Jean said quietly but firmly. Scott did as he was told but still glared at Kurt. "Now, who all here considers themselves to be an animal?" She asked the x-men before her.

Logan and Beast raised their hands while Jean gave them a nod. "Who all here has ever killed someone?" She asked the group. Remy raised his own hand remembering the Morlocks massacre. Jean, Ororo, Logan, Piotr, Kurt and Hank all raised their hands. Jean turned back to Scott. "Should we kick them out too? Do you want to lose me because I have killed people before?" She asked him.

"It's not the same Jean and you know it?" Scott argued. "Those were accidents because our powers went wild."

"Every time I've killed it was never on accident." Logan said earning him what Remy could only assume to be a glare.

"I too have killed out of passion." Ororo admitted quietly.

"As have I." Piotr said in his thick Russian accent.

"As you can see Scott, no one is perfect and that's what the X-men represent, second chances." Xavier said.

"Ah gotta question for ya Scott." Remy said finally speaking up, all eyes turning to him. "Did ya know she's terrified o' the X-Men? Seems ta recall her first experience wit' y'all when ya tore a chunk o' her side out wit' ya optic beams."

Scotts face turned red and using his empathy Remy could tell it was a mix of embarrassment and anger. "She was a member of the Brotherhood." He argued.

"She was also thirteen." Remy shot back, finally causing Scott to shut up.

"Look I know I'm not, like, technically an X-Man yet. But this girl sounds like she needs our help. The least we could do is, like, help her, right?" Kitty spoke up in her sweet little voice.

"Well, it seems that we should vote on this." Xavier announced. "All in favor for giving Rogue a chance?" He asked. Remy, Logan, Ororo, Beast, Kitty, Piotr, Jean and Kurt all raised their hands. "Those not in favor?" Scott and Bobby raised their hands.

Bobby received a scathing glare from Kitty. "I agree with Scott this is a school for kids who need protection not a rehabilitation center for troubled mutants." He defended. Remy rolled his eyes, he always feared Bobby might turn into Scott one day.

"Ugh! You are like such a suck up!" Kitty hissed quietly earning a chuckle from Remy and Logan.

"Well it looks like we are giving Rogue a chance." Jean said happily.

AN

Thank you for all the reviews, all I wanted, was to know y'all liked it! As a gift you get a chapter early.


	9. Chapter 9

Rogue woke up to the sound of a steady beep, almost like a heart monitor. She forced her eyes open to find herself in a dark hospital like room. She wasn't comfortable with this idea at all. The last thing she remembered was Remy staring down at her after he pulled her and Rhane up onto the helicopter before it all went black. She tried to sit up and found that every inch of her body hurt.

Rogue swung her legs over the side of the bed, she was so tired but she had to keep going. She needed to get away from the X-Men, she needed to get away from everyone. She looked down to see that she was in a pair of gray and loose sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt with the X logo over her right breast. She was barefoot and gloveless. She reached up to find the collar on her neck still in place. It was going to be harder to get out of this place if she couldn't borrow powers.

She let her feet drop to the cool floor and took a moment to steady herself. The lack of food and all her injuries were taking a toll on her body. She was far too weak to make a proper escape. What did they even want with her? Why hadn't they turned her into the MRD or just thrown her out of the helicopter? She sighed as she sat back on the bed. Maybe she should wait to see what they wanted with her? But what if they were going to have that Professor of theirs brainwash her? She would be damned if she let anyone in her head.

Her head was already a mess even if all the voices and memories were dim, a lovely side effect of the collar. But one thing that stood out no matter how dim her psyches were, was that there was a new presence in her mind, a new psyche was present, a strong one. Carol the X-Man, Stryker had made her absorb. How was she going to tell the X-Men without them attacking her, that she had killed one of their members. If she remembered correctly they were a little uptight about losing members.

Rogue decided she would just have to sneak out as best she could, if she got hurt on the way out she wouldn't be surprised. Slowly she let her feet fall back to the floor and on shaky legs she made her way out of the medical lab. It was still dark and the X-Mans hospital was quiet large. She could see two offices off to the side that were also dark and empty. She bypassed them and stumbled around and into an examination table. She hissed and bit her tongue at her now stubbed toe. It always amazed her how that was one of the most painful things that could happen to a body. A freaking stubbed toe and she could feel tears in her eyes, some bad ass mutant she was.

There was a whoosh of the automatic doors opening and the sound of footsteps. Rogue ducked behind the examination table to avoid being seen, the only problem with this is she couldn't see who was coming into check up on her. By the sound of the footsteps it could be a man. She listened closely as the person walked until they stopped in what she guessed was her room.

"Rogue?" It was a man, Gambit to be specific. "Ah know ya still here, the beds still warm." He said.

Damn.

"Ah can see in the dark too, Rogue." He said.

Rogue peeked around the table to see Remy standing five feet in front of her with his arms crossed. Rogue felt like a five year old hiding from her parents after doing something bad. She narrowed her eyes and struggled to get up.

XxX

Remy rushed forward to help Rogue off the floor. She was still weak, and honestly he was surprised she had the energy to even get up off the bed. He scooped her up bridal style. "Hey!" She said in a squeal. "Put me down ya swamp rat!" She hissed.

"Now chere, wha' kinda ami would Ah be if jus' let ya lay on the floor like that?" He asked.

Rogue crossed her arms over her chest. "What do ya want with me anyway?" She asked looking away from him.

"Jus' wanna help ya chere." He told her honestly. Why was it so hard to believe that he and the rest of the X-Men wanted to help her.

"Why?" She asked quietly as he deposited her back on the bed.

"Cause that's wha' the X-Men do, chere." He said brightly.

She glared up at him. "Ah don't wanna be here Gambit."

"At least stay till ya are well enough ta protect ya self." He pleaded. This girl was as hard headed as they came. "Ya know ya frère is all bent outta shape that ya were hurt like that." He said wanting to gauge her reaction.

"Kurt?" She asked surprised. "Ah thought he was still with the Munich Circus." She said thoughtfully. "Where is he now?"

"Made him get some sleep, he was down here fo' days waitin' on ya ta wake up." Remy told her. Kurt was in fact asleep in his own room right now but that was only because Jean had knocked him out. The blue demon had refused to leave Rogues bedside until she had awoken, but she had been out for a week and a man needed rest.

Rogue looked down at her hands. "When can Ah get this collar off?"

Remy understood her worry over it, he was worried himself. Xavier and Hank still hadn't found a way to get the collars of him or any of the other prisoners. "Don' worry chere they'll find a way." He told her showing her his own collar.

XxX

She nodded and looked back down to her hands that were now for the most part powerless. Rogue didn't like being powerless. She looked back up at Gambit who was watching her. How could she convince him to let her go? There was a good chance he wouldn't just let her go now. Rogue closed her eyes when she realized what she had to do. Her mother had taught her this but she never thought she would have to use it given the nature of her mutation. Another point for mommy dearest.

Rogue laid her head back on the pillow and forced a few tears out. Gambit immediately took the bait and sat down on the edge of the hospital bed. "Shhh, chere, it's gonna be alright." He said pulling her in to lean her head on his chest.

"No its not, things are never gonna be alright. Ah jus' wanna be normal if only for a little while." She said and threw a cetch in her through for added effect.

"Chere there's nothin' wrong it' ya." He said softly as he pulled her even closer to himself.

Rogue fought a smile from taking over her features, pleased that her plan was working. "Mystique only kept me cause she knew Ah'd be the perfect weapon, she knew Ah wouldn't get emotionally attached ta people cause o' my mutation cause that would jeopardize her plans." She sniveled.

XxX

"Ya mutation doesn't matter, it's no' even workin' now." He told her softly and cupped her chin in his hand. He turned her to face him, her vibrant green eyes were bright with tears. Her lips were pulled down to a slight frown and at that moment every thought in Remy's head disappeared into a primal need. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to do more than that, he needed to have her and to protect her all at the same time. Remy leaned forward and gently placed his own lips against hers.

XxX

Rogue closed her eyes as he leaned in and pressed his lips to her own. He was warm, very warm almost like he was feverish. It must be a part of his mutation to be this warm all the time. Soon his lips had parted and his tongue was demanding entrance into her mouth, she granted it with a moan. She had seen people kiss before but never knew the flood of lust and passion could feel so good.

Remy pushed her down onto the bed while he climbed on top of her. Mystique had never told her it would be hard not to get carried away with seducing your captor. Rogue was fighting to think straight and ignoring the rock hard, thing, pressing into her thigh. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer still as his hands roamed her body. Rogue knew now was the moment she needed to end this before it went too far.

Rogue let her hand drift along his neck till her fingers reached his carotid artery, she put pressure on the artery for a few minutes until he fell slack against her. He was rather heavy now that he was passed out on top of her. Summoning her strength she rolled him off of her and then rolled herself off the bed. She silently made her way to one of the offices and grabbed a sticky note and a pen. She wrote a short note on the sticky not before returning to the room where an unconscious Gambit lay. She stuck the sticky not to his forward to make sure he wouldn't miss it before slipping out of the room and away from the mansion.

It was a shame he was such a good kisser because now she wouldn't be able to get the feel of him pressed up against her out of her head.


	10. Chapter 10

Remy woke up to someone poking him. What had happened? He remembered kissing Rogue and then nothing, had that been a dream. It was one hell of a dream then, he could still taste her on his lips. He opened his eyes to see a pissed off Scott, and an amused Logan and Xavier. "Wha' happened?" He asked groggily. He couldn't get the stupid little smile off his face.

It was then that Remy felt something on his forehead, he reached up and pulled a sticky note off.

_Sorry._

Short and sweet. Remy got it now she had distracted him to get away. Oh and what a distraction it was, they would have to continue that one day. He looked back up to see Scott frowning so hard Remy could practically see the lines in his forehead engraving themselves there.

"I told you she couldn't be trusted and now look." He said furiously. "Now we have to make sure she didn't steal any information or tamper with anything."

"Calm down Scooter, she could have killed me but didn't." Remy said using the hated nickname.

"He is right Scott, I monitored her myself when she left the med lab." Xavier said calmly. "Oh Logan, if you have a moment Hank and I need to have a word with you." He said before rolling out of the room with Scott and Logan walking out after him. Remy was left in the room to deal with the problem Rogue had created.

XxX

Logan looked down at the paper in his hands, there was some sort of graph on it confirming results. He had never been a man of science or many words and was growing tired of waiting for someone to explain it to him.

"What does this mean?" He asked Hank who had handed him the paper in the first place.

"It's a DNA chart." He explained and then turned it to where the paper was long ways. "The top is your DNA, as you can see there are enough matches on the one below yours to indicate that you are a biological relative." Hank said vaguely and nervously.

Logan had another living relative? He knew Victor had a base line son out there somewhere. "So what like a niece or nephew?" He asked.

Hank coughed. "More like a daughter." He said not meeting Logan's eye.

Logan started to get an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, that feeling you get when you know something, you just know it before your told. "And this long lost daughter would be?" He asked, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Rogue." The Professor provided after a moment.

"You know now that it's been said I see many similarities between you two." Hank added.

Logan nodded as he left the office, leaving the two egg heads behind. The question now was, what was he going to do about it. His first stop would be to visit Kurt, see if the furry elf knew anything about this.

It only took Logan a few minutes to track Nightcrawler down, he was hanging in his room upside down from a rafter. "Hallo." Kurt said without his normal chipperness.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked him gruffly. No one would ever accuse him as a sensitive sort of guy and he needed to go ahead and get this out of the way.

"Rogue's gone." He said glumly before teleporting to his bed.

Logan hated it when he teleported, the smell of sulfur always assaulted his senses and left him momentarily disoriented. "Yeah I had a few questions for you about Rogue." He started off leaning against the wall by the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

"And vhat is that?" He asked, his curiosity peaking.

"You and her share a mother." He stated.

"Ya, but I don't think you could really call her that." Kurt confirmed.

"What about her dad, you know anything about him?" he asked.

Kurt scrunched his eyebrows in thought. "Nein. I don't think I ever thought about her having a father." He said thoughtfully. "Rogue once told me that Mystique had sought out a mate to conceive her with." He admitted.

Logan had never had the pleasure of meeting the real Mystique, but from the stories he heard that sounded like something she would do. Mystique had purposely tried to get knocked up by him so that Rogue would be born. How had she known that together they would create a mutant with those powers? Should he go find Rogue? Did she even know he was her biological father? If she did, why hadn't she said anything? Maybe she didn't want anything to do with him, maybe she thought he would just use her like Mystique had. Should he tell her he would never do that to her?

There were so many questions he didn't know how to answer. Where would he even start?

XxX

Rogue knocked on the door of apartment 4A. She pressed her thumb to the peephole so 'Mr. Jenkins' couldn't peek out at her. She heard the footsteps come to the door and stop. There was a sigh when he couldn't see who was on the other side of his door. Then came the sound of the dead bolt unlatching. The door was then opened to reveal a tall Indian man.

"Oh God, not you." He said rolling his eyes. "How did you find me?"

Rogue put a hand on her hip. "Ya only have one alias, it wasn't that hard." She said and not waiting for an invitation she just walked in past him.

He shut the door behind her. "And what can I do for you?" He asked with overly false sincerity.

Rogue pointed out the collar around her neck. "Ah need this removed." She told him.

She knew for a fact Forge could never resist new technology and the urge to tinker with it. He walked closer to examine it the collar and Rogue lifted her chin to give him better access. "Who put this on you?" He asked as he rushed to his work table in the corner of the small living room.

"Ever hear of Stryker?" She asked as she walked around his tiny apartment. It was filled almost to overflowing with random gadgets and seemingly alien technologies.

"You mean the guy who just got arrested for trying to create a mutant killer?" He asked still bent over his work bench.

"Yeah, he put it on me, Ah was supposed ta be the mutant killer." She said.

"Well hey, at least you escaped." He said dismissively.

"Yeah, hey, about how much longer till you're done?" She asked while examining the windows that had been painted black. The man liked his privacy.

"Now!" He said triumphantly and turned around with what looked like a detonator in his hands.

"That's gonna get this offa me?" She asked skeptically.

"Yeah, see that collar operates off of a special kind of frequency and sound waves. This little beauty will basically be able to pick the lock so to speak." He said. "Or it might shatter your teeth." He said quickly and before Rogue could object he pointed it at her and pushed the button down.

Rogue squeezed her eyes closed just in case it did shatter her teeth. There was a soft click and the collar popped off. She opened her eyes and ran her tongue along her teeth just to be sure. They were all still there which meant Forge got to keep all his teeth too. There was a sudden wave of power that overcame her and the once dim psyches returned to their previous strength. And her new psyche, the most powerful one she could feel roaming quietly through her mind, not disturbing anything. More like a ghost in her mind than the other psyches.

"Thanks." She said taking the collar off. Something inside her mind told her to destroy it as a final act of defiance against Stryker. Rogue suspected that it was Carol. Using the mutants super strength she crushed the collar until it was nothing but a ball of twisted and torn metal.

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that." Forge said.

"Stryker gave me an upgrade." She told him still looking at the former collar in her hand. "Now Ah need ya to do one more thing for me an' then Ah promise Ah'll never bother ya again." She said looking up at the now frowning Native American mutant.

"And what's that." He asked his lips pursed together in a thin line.

"Take ya little lock picker there ta this address." She said writing the address down on a spar piece of paper. "No questions, jus' do it. An' Ah'll know if ya didn'." She said before turning and leaving Forge and his apartment.

XxX

Forge didn't know what he was doing there. Would she really know if he didn't give the collar to these people? Of course not! She wasn't psychic! And yet here he was waiting for someone to answer the door of the great big mansion. He let out a huff and impatiently tapped his foot. He was about to ring the doorbell again when it suddenly opened to reveal the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She was definitely of African descent and had the most beautiful white hair he had ever seen. She was absolutely breath taking. His mouth must have been hanging open because one perfectly arched brow rose.

"May I help you." She asked in the voice of a queen.

"Umm, yeah, I, Uhh," he stuttered.

"Yes." She prodded.

"Umm, here." He said thrusting the gadget at her.

She hesitantly took it. "And what exactly is this?" She asked him examining it.

"Rogue told me to bring it here, I guess you guys needed a key to unlock the collars too." He said finally managing to find his voice.

"Why don't you come in," She trailed off waiting for a name.

"Forge." He supplied and followed her in.

She smiled and he felt his heart melt. "Welcome to Xavier's institute for the gifted, my name is Storm, but you may call me Ororo." She said kindly.

Forge just nodded like a love sick puppy and followed her into the mansion.


	11. Chapter 11

Rogue sighed and looked around her empty apartment. It was a cheap little shit hole that only had a hot plate, a sleeping bag and a box of trash bags. All of Rogues worldly possessions had probably been incinerated by the MRD, luckily she had managed to hide a little cash in a bank account under an assumed name. Yesterday Rouge had gone to Murphy's Auto Services and got a job, she started bright and early tomorrow morning. She had everything taken care of, a place to live, a job and a new name, Marie D'Ancanto. She had taken the name from a girl she knew in Mississippi, she had drowned in the river when she was four and no longer needed the name.

Rogue looked around her apartment again before deciding she needed to take a walk. She grabbed a coat and her gloves before exiting her apartment. She didn't really need her coat now that she had permanently gained Carol's powers. The first month or so after absorbing her and getting the collar off, Carols powers had come and gone until finally they were as much a part of her as her own powers. She had to be extra careful not to draw attention to herself now with these new powers.

She finally found herself in one of the many parks Boston had to offer. It was nearing midnight when she finally thought about returning to her apartment. She turned a corner in the path to see that she was coming up on a row of benches. And there on the middle bench was some guy sitting there and he appeared to be sharpening a sword. Something in the back of her mind was tingling, like a sixth sense of some sort, every fiber of her being just told her to walk away. But of course her curiosity was stronger and propelled her further toward the man.

When she was about five feet away his head shot up and Rogue recognized him instantly. Wade. "Oh Gawd." She said exasperated.

"Junior!" Wade said jumping up and bring her into a bone crushing hug. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Jus' moved here? What about you, Ah thought all o' Stryker's team was killed durin' the escape." She said taking a seat on the bench he had been sitting on. He took the seat next to her.

"Yeah well Stryker gave me John's teleporting mojo and was going to turn me into Weapon XI but then the X-Men came and that went to shit so I just got the hell out of there like Victor did when they called in the Marines." He told her. "So, it sounds to me like you need a roommate." He said.

Rogue slide a glance at him. She would love a roommate, she just didn't want him to be her roommate. She needed to blend in and Wade didn't blend, he was like oil in a world that was seventy percent water. "Ah dunno." She said.

"Come on, I can be low key when I have to be." He begged. "Plus you need a father figure to protect you." He said puffing out his chest.

Rogue gave an un-lady like snort. "Ah think the apartment next ta mine is up fo' rent." She told him.

"Oh goody!" He said before jumping up. "Well come on let's go!"

Oh god, what had she gotten herself into?

XxX

It had been six months now since she had moved to Boston, six months since Wade had moved in next door and six months without incident. Wade had kept true to his word and hadn't caused any unwanted attention to himself, in or around Boston. He argued that outside of Boston was fair game and Rogue couldn't argue with him on that.

Over the months he had grown on her, sort of like a crazy uncle who gets drunk at Christmas and that no one like to talk about. He had started to take on 'jobs' again to pass the time. The only bad part about it was that Wade liked to bring home souvenirs from his kills. Rogue was thankful that they weren't body parts but were random things such as one he brought a clown figurine back. Another time he had brought back a sofa and love seat. Wade was without a doubt the weirdest person she had ever known, and that was saying something when she had grown up around terrorists and mercenaries.

Right now Rogue and Wade were watching cops and eating pizza, a favorite past time of theirs. The reason they had set activities together was because Wade had attempted to start a Golden Girls night that had ended very badly with Wade hog tied in the corner while Rogue had set every last Golden Girl memorabilia on fire. After that night Wade had spent two months on eBay to collect all his prized possessions back and Rogues hair had mysteriously been shortened. They never spoke of the incident again.

"Oh come on!" Wade yelled at the television. "Run faster pig! She's anorexic and on shrooms, you can so take her!"

Rogue couldn't stop laughing, Wade's commentary always cracked her up. "THIS IS BULLSHIT!" He roared and lunged for the TV. But Rogue was too quick and grabbed the back of his shirt. One of the only reason she watched this with Wade was because he got so angry at the pathetic cops and the half-assed criminals.

With her free hand she reached for the remote and turned the TV off. "It's okay Wade, it's off now." she cooed between giggles.

"I can't take it anymore!" He shouted and stood up. "Don't wait up." He said before stomping out the door and slamming it behind him.

Rogue burst into hysterical laughter once more. Every time they watched cops, Wade would always storm out and disappear till the next morning. And every morning while Rogue drank her coffee she would watch the local morning news. It always fascinated her that the morning after, every rehab center in the city was over flowing with crack heads and hookers claiming to have been visited by a demon who rambled insistently.

Rogue rolled her eyes and started to clean up the mess that the two had made. She put the empty pizza boxes in the trash and the leftover pizza all in one box that she put in the fridge. She made sure all her locks were in place and the sensors were on. Even nine months after escaping she still didn't feel safe, she had even built a fake wall in her walk in closet and slept in there rather than in her bedroom. Rogue just couldn't help but be paranoid what with the way her life had been for the last nineteen years.

She went to her closet and slipped behind the secret panel in the wall. She made sure it was shut back all the way before laying down to get some sleep before she went to work in the morning.

XxX

Bobby and his mother got out of his car in the Murphy's Auto Services. His mother had dropped the car off yesterday to get serviced and she was concerned they were trying to rip her off. Bobby's short vacation was turning into nothing but errands. It was just his luck too, his family finally accepts that he is a mutant and now they treat him like a butler. His mother bustled around his car and looped her arm through his arm. He hated it when she did this, he always felt like a ten year old boy scout helping his granny across the street.

He entered the store with his mother in tow. "Can I help ya?" A burly red headed man with a strong Boston accent asked.

Bobby located the man's name tag, 'Hennessey'. "Yeah, we're here to pick up the '89 Ford Taurus." He said as his mother handed over the receipt.

Hennessy took the receipt and typed something to his computer. "Yeah, I got it here." He said before walking into the garage.

Bobby looked through the window into the garage. The sound of automotive tools drifted through the thick door out to the main office and what appeared to be other male members of Hennessy's family walked by. Bobby was about to glance away when he caught sight of a very feminine figure bent over at the open hood of a truck. He couldn't help but admire her physique when she stood up and turned to the side.

The blood started rushing in his ears as he instantly recognized the woman covered in car grease. Her hair was shorter, but it still had the same white stripe in it. he turned his back to the garage and reached for his cell phone, he needed to tell the Professor that Rogue had been sighted.

"I need to make a phone call, I'll be right outside." He told his mom.

"But-" She started but he cut her off.

"It's an oil change, if they try to charge you more than forty dollars tell them to try again." He said and exited the room without another word.

He dialed the number to the mansion and tapped his foot while he waited for someone to answer. "Xavier Institute for Gifted Children." He recognized the voice as Scott's.

"Scott, its Bobby." He said wanting to get the pleasantries out of the way.

"Hey Bobby, how's Boston?" He asked him.

"Rogue is here." He blurted out.

There was a brief pause on the other end of the line before Scott said anything. "Where?" He asked and Bobby could tell the difference in his voice, he was in leader mode now.

"She's working at this garage called Murphy's Auto Services." He said.

"Good, look don't approach her and don't follow her. Remember she was trained by Mystique we can't take any chances of her spotting you and moving. I'll alert the Professor and contact you soon." He said in a rushed tone. "Good work Iceman." Were his last words before hanging up.

Bobby felt a swell of accomplishment. He didn't care what Kitty said, he wasn't a suck up he was just looking out for his team.

XxX

"Professor, I really think you're making a mistake with this." Scott argued.

"Scott from what you've told me she has done nothing wrong. And from what I have learned from Kurt and Remy, she wants nothing but to be left alone." Xavier said in a stern voice that he rarely used. "I know you have the X-Men's best interest at heart but you need to let sleeping dogs lie."

Scott shook his head. "Understood Professor." He said before exiting.

Xavier sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Now he needed to tell Logan that Rogue was no longer off the radar. _Logan could you please meet me in my office._ He requested of the feral mutant telepathically.

Logan entered the office and took a stood in front of his desk. Logan never took a seat if he could help it, Xavier suspected it was in case he ever needed to attack. "What can I do for ya Chuck?" he said.

"While Bobby was in Boston he came upon Rogue working in a garage. I know you are still uncertain on whether you should confront her on her parentage, but in case you had a sudden euphony, I thought you might like to know her location." He said.

Logan looked down at his shoes. "Yeah, thanks Chuck." He said before turning and walking out of his office.

Xavier shook his head. At times the institute felt more like a soap opera rather than a school for mutants.


	12. Chapter 12

Rogue didn't know what it was but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. It had started a few weeks ago when she was at work, and at first it was only while she was at work. But now she could feel eyes on her at all times, she had even started to try and lose her tail so they wouldn't know where she lived but even then she felt watched.

Tonight was Wades night to cook dinner, and since Rogue refused to let him in her kitchen, she would have to venture over to his apartment for supper. She also planned on subtly asking if he had felt watched too. She didn't want to alert Wade to anything in case she was either just being paranoid or there was someone following her and he went psycho and killed whoever it was before she got answers.

Rogue bypassed her door and entered the one right next to it without knocking. The sight before her made her smile, Wade would have made a terrific June Cleaver had he had any mental stability. Wade stood there with his hands on his hips, a wooden spoon in hand. He still had on his Deadpool uniform without the mask on and had a frilly pink apron on over it. He had a string of pearls around his neck and a pair of matching blue pumps that Rogue suspected might have belonged to Bea Arthur at one point.

"And where have you been?" he asked impatiently. "I have been slaving over the stove for.." he looked at the wall clock that hadn't worked since he brought it home. "Forty minutes."

"Ah was at work _dear._" She said putting emphasis on the last word. She also just couldn't keep the smile off her face, Wade was a nutcase. "How long have ya been waitin' for me?"

He averted his eyes from her. "Well not long, I was passing by the front door on my way back to the kitchen." He said, still not meeting her eye.

Rogue had that funny sixth sense tingling in the back of her mind again, the one that tells you to be on guard. "What did ya need for cookin' that wasn't in ya kitchen?" She asked him cautiously.

"Nothing." He said quickly before running back to the kitchen. Rogue followed him and saw him add something to a large pot before slamming the lid back on.

"What was that?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing." He said trying to block the pot from her view.

But before Rogue could ask any more questions there was an angry hiss and the acrid smell of something burning. Wade quickly turned around to see that the concoction he had been cooking was now not only eating through the pot but also the stove. "Oh shit!" He yelled and jumped into action.

He ran to the sink and filled up a cup of water, he ran back to the quickly melting stove and threw the small amount of water on it. The stove hissed louder and the black smoke began to fill the apartment. Rogue ran to the hall closet where Wade kept about a hundred fire extinguishers. She grabbed the first one she saw and ran back to the kitchen. The acidic chili had almost eaten through to the floor when she got back, Rogue fumbled with the attached hose for a moment before just ripping the top off and pointing it at the stove. The melting and sizzling stopped instantly and it took a few moments of the black smoke to die down.

The two just stood there a moment in shock at what had happened. After the moment Rogue turned to see Wade who was half covered in black soot and the other half white from whatever was in the extinguisher. "Ya wanna tell me what that secret ingredient was now?" She asked slowly.

He turned his head toward her, his mouth still slightly open. "Never." He told her with narrowed eyes.

Rogue let out an un-lady like snort. "Take out?" She asked.

"Yeah let's try that new Thai place this week." He said as though this happened every week when it was his turn to cook. The sad part was that this did happen every week.

XxX

Logan stood across the street from her apartment. He didn't know what to do, he had been following her for weeks now and he still hadn't mustered the courage to confront her. His daughter. She knew she was being followed too and she was pretty good at losing a tail, but Logan was better. After all, all he needed to do was catch her scent and follow from there. There was something else that bugged him, another scent, one he hadn't anticipated on coming across, one that mixed with Rogues from time to time. Wade Wilson, aka Deadpool.

What the hell was he doing here in Boston with her? And why did his scent mingle with hers? Were they dating? Were they roommates? Friends? He knew Wade was a somewhat likeable guy but even he wouldn't want to hang around the guy so much, he'd lose his mind.

Well it was now or never, he decided as he crossed the street to the apartment building. He followed her sent up to the fourth floor and down the hall to apartment D. He was about to knock when he caught hers and Wades sent only it was coming from the apartment next door, E.

XxX

Rogue turned her head to the front door as it opened and felt her stomach drop through to her shoes. Logan. What he saw must have been some sight to see. She knew she was also covered in soot and Wade standing next to her was probably the reason his eyebrows were raised. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Wade point to her, she slapped his gloved hand away.

"What are ya doin' here?" She asked him. He shouldn't be here.

"Came lookin' for ya?" He said as he stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind him. His nose wrinkled at the scent of burnt plastic and metal.

Rogue felt the dread in her increase. "Who told ya?" She asked deflating now that this particular can of worms had been opened. The moment seemed surreal to her, she had never imagined the reveal of this particular secret going like this. She hadn't imagined either of them being calm much less doing this in the presence of Wade.

"Xavier did some blood work on ya while you were out of it." He told her, looking increasingly awkward.

Rogue nodded. "So?" Rogue wasn't exactly sure what to say, what do you say to a guy you have tried to avoid the majority of your life just so he wouldn't find out you were his daughter.

"Look I'm not good at this feelings stuff, but, I guess just know that I'm here for ya if ya ever need help." He said not meeting her eye and scratching the back of his head.

Could this get any more awkward?

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Wade asked putting his hands back on his hips.

Yes, yes it could. Thank you Wade.

"Logan's my dad." She said after a moment, meeting neither mans eye.

"Cool, so you wanna have some Thai with us? We were just about to order." He asked taking his black apron and pumps off.

Wade was totally getting a gift basket tomorrow. She looked up to see Logan looking uncertain. Rogue wasn't sure if she wanted him to stay, but a part of her brain told her it would be healthy to at least have one good relationship with one of her parents.

"Yeah, come on stay." She said hesitantly. He looked up at her and nodded. "Okay but let's go ta my place, its less smoky and doesn't smell like burnt plastic." She said as she bypassed Logan and went through the door.

"Hey! I paid extra for the burnt plastic smell!" Wade called behind her.

XxX

Remy walked into the kitchen at the ungodly hour of five a.m. He immediately went to the coffee pot in the corner of the kitchen next to the fridge and noticed there was already a pot brewing. He turned back around sure that there hadn't been anyone in the kitchen a moment ago. He spotted Ororo in the corner sipping a cup of tea.

"Good morning Remy." She said with a small smile.

"Mornin'." He returned. "Didn't see ya there."

"You seem to be missing a lot since you came back from your last mission." She observed causing Remy to frown. He didn't think anyone else had noticed how off his game he had been since he got back.

Well that's not true, his funk hadn't started when he had gotten back. If he was going to be honest with himself, this whole thing had started about a week after they had gotten back, after Rogue had left him unconscious with a hard on in the med lab. But since he wasn't going to be honest with himself he claimed it was a lack of vitamin C.

"Don' know wha' ya talkin' bout." He denied.

Ororo raised an eyebrow but said nothing more about his current inability to notice things around him. "You know Logan is coming back today." She said casually.

Remy yawned and took a seat at the table. "Where's he been?" He had noticed that Logan had been gone for almost two months now but no one had bothered to say anything about it.

"He said he had family business in Boston to take care of." Ororo said.

"Funny, Ah thought the only family he had was Creed." He said. Ororo just shrugged her shoulders before taking another sip of tea.

Remy nodded and laid his head down on the table. He was too tired for this today, he didn't want to be up before dawn for a training session. Only Scott would think this was a good time for a team Danger Room session. He let his eyelids close into the blissful blackness that was sleep. If could have, Remy would have purred in pleasure if he could at the dream that slowly cam into focus. It was a dream he had had all too often over the last few months.

The bright green eyes of the seductress came into his view, oh he loved those eyes. Then came her oh so beautiful curves, curves any woman would kill for. He could almost feel the touch of her skin as he placed his hands on her voluptuous hips and pulled her body tight against his. He moved his head down until his lips were a breath away from hers.

"Remy." Her voice came out in a seductive southern drawl. Oh he loved that voice, he wanted to hear that voice moan and scream too.

"Remy!" The voice wasn't the same, deeper more masculine. Oh hell it was a drag queen.

"Gambit!" The voice shouted.

"Rue Paul!" He shouted as he sat up. Oh that was right, he was in the kitchen. He looked around wildly to see Scott was the one who had been calling his name. Oh thank god.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked curiously.

"Nothin'." He mumbled and stood up walking out of the kitchen. The last thing he needed was for a rumor to get started about him having sex dreams about Rue Paul of all people.

A/N

Imagine my surprise when I go to the rodeo tonight and come home to find all these reviews! This chapter is posted early for y'all being so amazing.


	13. Chapter 13

Rogue pulled up to the front doors of the mansion. After three months of begging and pleading Logan and Kurt had finally convinced her to visit the Institute. Most of the begging and pleading was from Kurt, the siblings were threatened upon pain of death if they were to ever tell about how Rogue had finally agreed to come for a visit. Rogue just knew this was a bad idea, especially since she had left Wade to himself.

She stepped out of the car only to be greeted with the noxious smell of sulfur and a blue furry man hugging her. Rogue immediately stiffened and patted her brothers back awkwardly. She was still uncomfortable with people touching her, no matter how long she hung around Kurt and his random hugs she didn't think she'd ever get used to it.

"Hey Kurt." She said uneasily as she pulled herself away from him.

"I am so glad you are here!" He said excitedly.

"Yeah." Rogue said unenthusiastically.

She wasn't excited about being in a house full of mutants that hated her. all she really had were Kurt and Logan on her side. Gambit might have been on her side had she not left him in the med lab unconscious with a boner, but it was the only way she could get out of the Institute.

Rogue was brought out of her thoughts as Kurt dragged her up the front steps and through the front door. He had the one bag she had packed slung over his shoulder and one three fingered hand wrapped around her covered wrist. She wrenched her arm out of his grasp but continued to follow him inside.

"Come on your room is right down the hall from mine." He said as he lead her up a set of stairs past hundreds of curious mutant children.

He took her to the third floor and showed her to a room with a balcony. It was a tasteful room with cream colored walls and earth tones accented about the room. Rogue turned to Kurt who had placed her bag on the floor against the wall and was standing in the doorway. He was smiling like a fool watching her. "You know I worry about you Rogue, I'm glad that you are at least giving this a try and I hope you stay." He said.

Rogue felt herself smile at that. She had known Kurt since she was fifteen, they had accidentally come across each other when she was on her way back to the Brotherhood after a mission. They learned that they were brother and sister almost instantly, much to Mystiques dismay. They had kept in contact for the most part but had lost contact right before the Liberty Island Incident.

"Ya shouldn't worry so much, Ah can take care o' myself." She said.

"Ya, that's how Stryker got a hold of you right?" He asked jokingly.

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, so where is your room?" She asked him poking her head out of her own room.

He stepped back and pointed to a door on the opposite side of the hall four doors down. "That one is mine, the one across from it is Logan's." He then pointed to the door across from hers. "That is Storms room, if you need any help finding your way around the mansion and you can't find Logan or myself Storm would be glad to help you." He said with a toothy grin.

Rogue nodded with no intention of asking anyone for help. "Sounds good, so what now?" She asked.

"Now I have a training session with Logan and a few of the other X-Men." He told her. "We should be done in about two hours, is it ok that I leave you here?" He asked.

"Yeah go on, Ah'll hop in the shower or something." She told him jerking her head to the attached bathroom.

"Later." He said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Rogue rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her. She grabbed her bag and put it on her bed before opening it up. She began shuffling through it when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and a rock hard body push against her back. Rogues body tensed up as she prepared for an attack, but before she could move warm breath was in her ear and her nose was assaulted with the scent of tobacco and spices.

"Bonjour, Cherie." Came the husky whisper in her ear. Rogue felt herself turning into a pile of mush as one warm hand drifted to her hips.

Rogue came to her senses and pulled herself away from her assailant. She turned around to be met with the burning red eyes she had come to associate with Gambit. He was smirking down at her.

"What are ya doin'?" She asked harsher than she had meant to.

"Thought ya'd like ta finish what we started las' year." He said advancing toward her.

Rogue backed up more and ended up falling on to her bed. She looked up at him and scowled. "Ah don't think so Gambit."

"An' why not?" He asked innocently, coming closer still.

"A couple o' reasons. One; Ah jus' needed ta get away in ya were in my way. Two; Ah can't touch ya anymore. An' three; Ah doubt Logan would appreciate ya gropin' his only daughter." She said pleased with the way he turned a shade paler when she mentioned her relation to Logan.

"Ah can be creative." He said as he placed his knee on the bed between her legs causeing her to scoot back even further.

He smiled at having the upper hand this time, she was taking every perception not to touch him and it excited him. He leaned forward and placed both hands on the bed on either side of her. She leaned back and attempted to scoot back even further from him when she got a great idea. If he wanted a taste of her, fine, she would give him a taste.

Of her new powers that is.

She smiled coyly at him causing a slight sign of surprise flash through his eyes. But it didn't last long as he leant down closer to her she placed both her hands on his chest. With one more coy smile Rouge pushed him up and off her. He flew across the room and into the far wall. Rogue sat up with a cocky smirk in place as she watched him pick himself off the floor.

"That was jus' mean." He said, picking himself up.

"But well deserved." She told him and got up off the bed.

"Can' help it chere, ya been runnin' through my dreams fo' the last year." He said.

XxX

She obviously didn't believe him because she snorted and turned her back on him. "So ya aint mad Ah left ya like that?" She asked carefully.

He knew it, she did care. There was hope after all.

"Non, chere, jus' really horny." He said as he jumped on her bed and made himself comfortable.

She raised an eyebrow, apparently un-amused. "Comfy are ya?"

He gave her a thousand-watt smile. "Non, be even better if ya were up here too." He said cheekily. Maybe if he kept it up she would give in? He wasn't used to having to work for a girl, she would prove to be a challenge.

She rolled her eyes. "Aren't ya supposed ta be with the rest o' the X-Men fo' that trainin' session?" She asked him with her hands on her hips.

Oh he loved the feel of those hips beneath his hands, he wanted so much for her hips to be pressed up against his. He didn't know what it was about her that he couldn't get out of his head, but she absolutely consumed his thoughts. He just needed to get her out of his system, yeah that was it. After she was just another notch on his belt he could continue on his merry way of being a bachelor.

"Nah, got the day off." He said slipping her a charming smile. "So where ya been Cherie?"

"Down south." She told him vaguely as she pulled out an outfit to change into after her shower. "Well if ya'll excuse me, Ah need to hope in the shower." She said.

Remy smiled, thinking of her slick wet body pressed against the shower wall. "Need company?" He asked hopefully.

She rolled her eyes. "Like most adults Ah've mastered the art form known as a shower." She said sarcastically.

"Never hurts ta have an extra set o' eyes, in case ya miss a spot." He said letting his eyes roam her form.

She cocked her hip out and pointed to the door that led to the hall. "Out swamp rat." She commanded.

He hopped off the bed and took the few steps toward her, placing his hand low on her hip. He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on the top of her head. He left her standing in the middle of the room, completely flustered. He went to his room that was conveniently right next to hers. Using his empathy he sought out Rogues emotions and amplified them. She was going to have a very interesting shower indeed.

XxX

Rogue leaned over the sink and looked up at her foggy reflection in the mirror. What the hell was wrong with her? By her count she had just orgasmed three times in an ice cold shower. She just couldn't get the question out of her head, what the hell was wrong with her? She was still out of breath from her shower as she wiped some of the steam off the mirror, her shower had started out hot.

Had Gambit really affected her that much? No, it couldn't be. Sure he exuded sex and she would very much like to finish what they had started but it didn't make sence to her at all. then it hit her like a splash of cold water to the face. He was a fucking empath! She squelched a scream of fury and forced herself to be calm, he was probably still monitoring her emotions. Well she would be damned if she let him get away with this. She would play his little game and then get him back.

It was so on.

XxX

Remy walked confidently into the kitchen where Rogue sat at the small kitchen table surrounded by a bunch of the high school girls. She looked truly horrified as the girls were all talking at once and closing in on her. He decided to take pity on her and cleared his throat.

All eyes turned to him, "Yall give the femme some air." He said causing a few of them to giggle.

"Aww, but Mr. Lebeau." Whined one blond sophomore with the alarming name of Boom Boom. "We just wanted to know how she got that white stripe in her hair and her roots don't even show?" She whined.

"Y'all go on, Ah need ta borrow Ms. Rogue fo' a moment." He said, this time all the girls giggled shrilly before running out of the kitchen leaving just Rogue and Remy.

"Thanks." She said softly. Remy thought it a little odd that she was a one woman army but when it came to children she was powerless.

"Anytime chere." He told her as he advanced on her.

All week he had been careful not to overload her emotions like he had that first day while she was in the shower. He just couldn't resist a little revenge like that, she had after all left him in a very compromising position. He had been teased relentlessly ever since Logan, Scott and Xavier had found him in her bed alone. It had gotten worse when she had come to visit.

"So what are ya doin' tonight Cherie?" He asked charmingly.

"Hmmm," She said, pretending to ponder. "Ah dunno, why?" Rogue asked as she stood up from the chair she had been sitting in and leaned against the table.

"Was thinkin' maybe a night out wit' a belle femme." He said, she would definitely say yes, he could feel it.

"Ah don't think so." She said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Remy stood there a moment with his mouth open slightly before running after her, there was no way he was going to give up. "Aww, bu' why no'?" He pouted as he caught up with her.

She smiled as she began her accent up the stairs. "Well it would be kinda pointless, wouldn't it? It's not like Ah can touch ya." She reasoned with him.

"It's only pointless if ya don' have a homme who isn't creative enough." He said waggling his eyebrows. He couldn't stop himself from picturing her riding him in a sexy little lace number. He was brought out of his thoughts as she chuckled at his suggestion.

"An' Ah'm guessin' you're just the creative guy Ah been lookin' fo'?" She asked, clearly amused.

"Oui." He said with his most charming smile.

They had reached her room now and she was standing in the door way with one hand on the frame and the other on her hip. "Well now, Ah might have considered ya offer had ya not pulled that little stunt while Ah was in the shower and again all throughout the week." She said with a sweet smile before shutting the door in his face.

Evil.

That's exactly what she was, pure evil. And God help him he loved every second of it. It was then that Remy decided she would be the death of him.


	14. Chapter 14

Rogue spent the rest of her two week visit avoiding Remy and working the probationary X-Men under the overly watchful eye of Cyclopes. Kitty was the most enthusiastic about learning new techniques to take down enemies with. She was particularly interested in pressure points and how she could force a body, no matter how much bigger than her own, to move the way she wanted it to by just exerting a little pressure on a number of different points on a body. Piotr was also interested in fighting techniques, especially since now he could spar with someone who also had super strength.

Iceman however was very much like Scott and refused to give her any sort of chance even though they had never fought against each other in battle. For the most part she tried to ignore the two overzealous X-Men, but occasionally they would argue to the point blows were almost exchanged. It just reinforced Rogues belief that she was not X-Man material and didn't belong.

Rogue was currently standing outside the front doors over the mansion, letting Kurt hug her goodbye. "Are you sure you won't reconsider?" He asked again for the hundredth time that day.

"Yeah, Ah'm sure. Ah need ta be getting' back anyway no tellin' how much trouble Wade's gotten inta with me gone." She said jokingly, but inside she cringed because there really was no telling how much trouble he had gotten into. She just hoped the trouble hadn't spilled over to her apartment.

"See ya later Stripes." Logan said using a nickname he had started using even before her visit.

"Later Logan." She said before turning to go to her car. A few of the other X-Men were out on the front step to wish her a goodbye. Kitty, Jean and Ororo were some of the few. Thankfully Iceman and Cyclopes had decided to be elsewhere that morning.

Gambit had to leave on family business that morning and had attempted to give her a goodbye last night. She had rejected him and thrown him from her room. She shook her head, that boy had a one track mind. But his obsession with sleeping her was went kept her mind occupied till she got back to Boston later that night.

She left the car and went upstairs to her apartment to see that there was a note on the door. It had her name written on it in bad hand writing. She took the note off the door and opened it up to see more bad writing.

_Rogue_

_Gone, be back in two months. Feed my bird, his name is Rodney._

_Wade_

Rogue rolled her eyes, who would sell Wade a bird? Now that she thought about it, it was probably another souvenir from one of his many jobs. She opened her door and dropped her bag by the front door. The first thing she wanted to do was get a glass of water. But as she headed toward the kitchen a sudden realization hit her, something was off in her apartment. Rogue turned to see a man sitting on her couch, she recognized the man as none other than the infuriating and horny Cajun she had thought was in new Orleans.

He was watching her with a smile on his face. "Bonjour Chere."

Rogue relaxed her body. "What the hell are ya doin' here? How did ya even know where Ah lived?" she asked annoyed.

"Kurt mighta said somethin' bout an' address once in passin'? " He told her with that insufferable grin still plastered across his handsome features.

"What do ya want?" She asked preparing herself for the flirting that was undoubtedly coming.

"Need ya help wit' dat family business Ah told ya 'bout last night."

This peeked her interest. "Why would ya need my help?" She asked him suspiciously. Surely the X-Men would jump at the chance to help a fellow X-Man.

Remy stood up and joined her in the hallway between the living room and the kitchen. "' Cause ya the only one who's qualified ta help me?" He said his voice getting lower and deeper.

"An' what exactly are my qualifications?" She asked him with raised eyebrows as she crossed her arms over her chest.

His smirk sent butterflies into her stomach she ignored them as best she could. She knew he wasn't using his empathy on her, after she had called him out on it he had apologized and promised to stop. "First off, do ya promise ta hear me out before sayin' non?" He asked her.

She narrowed her eyes but agreed to the terms.

"As ya know, ah am the Prince of Thieves." He said cockily. "An' as the Prince Ah have ta get married."

Rogues eyes widened as she open her mouth in protest. But Remy was faster and put a gloved finger to her lips. "Ya promised chere." He reminded her and she closed her mouth to let him continue but glared at him to let hi know just how unhappy she was with the way this favor was heading.

"Now they want me ta marry the heir ta the Assassins Guild, been engaged on an' off ta the beast o' a femme fo' years. Can' stand the woman, never liked her, hell Ah even killed her brother in defense last time they tried ta hitch us. What Ah need from ya is ta pretend we getting' married." He said. "Ah'd ask one o' the X-Femmes bu' Ah need someone wit' the right attitude ta scare off the assassins." He finished with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Rogue deadpanned, "Ya sayin' Ah'm scary?"

Remy let out a deep chuckle that seemed to reverberate on her insides. "Yes chere, ya scary enough. Bu' more beautiful then scary." He said. "So how 'bout it? Can ya find it in ya heart ta throw this poor Cajun a bone?"

Rogue sighed. "How long would we have ta pretend fo'?" She asked in defeat. She as getting soft, she just knew it.

Remy's face lit up and he lunged forward bring her into a hug. "Merci, merci, merci chere!" He sang picking her up off the floor and swinging her around.

"Get off me Cajun." She said pushing away from him.

"Come on chere, we need ta act like we're in love. An' lovers like ta touch." He said advancing on her again.

"Oh darn, Ah guess Ah can't be ya pretend girlfriend then." She said snapping her fingers and not sounding sorry at all.

"Oh no, no chere ya stuck wit' me now." He said. "We jus' gotta practice, 'sides Ah gotta idea."

"Oh?" Rogue asked as she kept her distance.

"Ya interested?" He asked her. she nodded and allowed him continue. "Ya absorb energy, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." She verified.

"Ah make energy, lots an' lotsa energy." He said his smile growing bigger.

Rogue was struck dumb. Of course, it was so simple now that he said it allowed. She had always had trouble absorbing from energy wielding mutants, in fact she had had to concentrate on actually using her powers. Rogue ripped a glove off and strode across the few steps that separated them, she calmed herself and with small hesitation she lifted her hand up to his check.

And wonders upon wonders she didn't absorb him. She held her hand there for a moment longer, afraid that if she were to move her powers would suddenly kick in. She looked up to him to see him smiling triumphantly down at her, causing her to frown.

"This doesn't mean Ah'm sleepin' with ya Cajun." She said pulling her hand away. She ignored the loss of warmth in her fingers.

"Neva said that chere." He said still smiling.

"How long ya been thinkin' ta get around my powers?" She asked moving back a safe distance again.

"Since Forge came ta the mansion ta unlock the collars." He said.

"Ya've been plannin' this fo' almost a year?" She asked. Was he really that hung up on her, had she damaged his ego that much?

"Ya a hard woman ta forget about." He said as he walked closer to her. "We need ta get ya comfortable wit' touchin' now. We don't leave till mornin'." He added.

Rogue bit her lip and looked away from him, she had never had any experience with flirting or men in general. The only time she had ever touched a man without trying to harm them was when she had been trying to seduce Gambit, and frankly she didn't think she had done such a good job. Rogue just figured he was horny from being locked up for so long.

"Ah think ya comfortable enough with touchin' me." Rogue told him and left for the kitchen. She really needed a cold drink of water now, hopefully he wouldn't follow her into the kitchen.

Of course she had no such luck as he was only a step behind her. A change of subject was in order she decided. "So where are ya stayin' tonight?" She asked, refusing to turn around and look at him.

"Was hopin' Ah could crash here." He said and Rogue could just about feel his eyes on her ass.

She closed her eyes and turned around. "There's some extra blankets in the hall closet." She told him.

He pouted and Rogue scolded herself for thinking he looked cute. "Ah don' get ta share the bed with ya?" He asked.

"No." She said flatly.

"Ya know when we get ta N'orleans ya gonna have ta share a bed wit' me." He told her. "Might as well start now."

The reasoning was sound but Rogue wasn't about to give in. "Fine ya can take the bed." She said, she had a blow up mattress in her hidey hole anyway.

"Bien!" He exclaimed and scooped her up bridle style.

Rogue gave a squeal of surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck. The fact that she could fly was completely lost to her in the moment. "Put me down!" She hissed.

He ignored her demands and took her into the bedroom and in one swift movement she was thrown onto the bed. Rogue looked up angrily at him to see that he had already removed his shirt. Her jaw must have dropped because he chuckled.

"Like wha' ya see chere?" He asked with a cocky smirk as he kicked off his shoes.

"No!" She protested like a child earning another chuckle from her apparent bed buddy.

"Sure ya don'." He humored. "Ya gonna sleep in that?" He asked.

Rogue looked down to see she was still in her jeans, CAT boots and a flannel shirt. it would probably be best if she had a pair of full sized repulsive pink footy pjs, but alas she had not foreseen this and was not prepared. The only thing she ever slept in was a pair of sweat pants and a sports bra. Rogue cursed her lack of covering sleep attire, she didn't even have an oversized shirt.

"No." She said again and crawled off the king sized bed Wade had convinced her was a good idea.

She took the few steps to her dresser and pulled open the top drawer. She grabbed her sweatpants but skipped the sports bra and grabbed a spaghetti strap tank top with a built in bra instead. She left Gambit in her bedroom, refusing to look at him. She made her way to the bathroom and locked the door behind her, the last thing she needed was to lose her temper and break his neck for walking in on her without a top on.

When she walked back out of the bathroom she saw Remy leaning causally against the headboard. His amazing chest was still bare but he no longer had on jeans, instead he had traded those in for a pair of red basketball shorts. Rogue bit her lip and walked to her side of the bed. This had to be the most embarrassing thing she had ever done. Rogue could hold her own against some of the scariest and strongest people on Earth, but when it came to things of this nature she was completely flustered and awkward.

"Cold chere?" He asked smirking.

"What?" She asked completely confused. It was a little chilly but not so much that she cared.

He gave a pointed look to her chest causing Rogue to follow his line of sight. She must have turned ten shades of red before she worked the nerve to look back up at him. Damn her perky nipples that could cut through diamond. Rogue decided to ignore the comment and climbed in bed using the sheets to cover her body and her perky nipples.

She felt the bed shake as he chuckled again. Was she really so awkward? The bed moved again as he adjusted himself and Rogue felt an incredibly warm arm wrap itself around her waist and pull her closer to the incredibly warm body. Rogue resisted the urge to purr and instead removed the arm and turned over to face him. He was very close as whatever Rogue was going to say left her mind along with every other coherent thought.

"Umm." Was all she could manage to say.

Remy smirked and propped himself up on an elbow so that he was over her but still very close to her. Rogue couldn't help but be hypnotized by his eyes as they glowed a soft red in the dark room. Rogue felt herself bite her lip.

"Yes chere?" He purred clearly happy with the situation.

"Yeah," She said forcefully clearing her mind. "Keep ta yo' side o' the bed." She managed to get out.

He chuckled again and this time when his body shook with amusement it rubbed up against her. "Ya remember when we were in the med lab?" He asked her. Rogue felt herself nod. "Ya remember when ya kissed me?" He asked, even closer now.

Rogue felt herself nod again and press herself into the mattress. He was going to kiss her, what should she do? She had barely kept her head last time, what if she couldn't this time? But time to think was up as his lips were just touching hers. Rogue closed her eyes when he finally pressed his lips to her fully. Rogue only had one coherent thought in her head, 'he is so warm'.

It was like she wasn't even in control of her body anymore as her arms snaked around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Her skin felt like it was on fire everywhere that his skin touched hers. His hands had found their way to her body as well as one arm wound around her back, pulling her even closer, and the other hand found its way to her hip. Rogue lost herself to the sensations he was causing in her body when he suddenly pulled away.

She suppressed a growl as she opened her eyes to see the now twinkling red eyes. "Now that's how ya seduce, consider this revenge." He said before rolling off her and on to his side of the bed.

Revenge?

That had been revenge? "Ugh!" She screeched and pushed him off the bed. There was a thud and she choose to ignore the laughter coming from the asshole on the floor. He was going to be the death of her.


	15. Chapter 15

Rogue woke up the next morning to someone shaking her. "Leave me alone." She mumbled, too tired to open her eyes. There was another shake, this one more violent than the last.

"Go 'way." She snapped at whoever the hell wouldn't let her sleep.

"Chere." Came the voice of her intruder. "We're gonna be late."

Rogue didn't answer this time and decided to ignore the man. Come to think of it, what was a man doing in her apartment? And exactly how many Cajuns did she know. Only one answer came to mind.

Gambit.

With a groan she rolled over and squinted her eyes from the sudden amount of sun. "Ah changed my mind, Ah hate ya, go away." She told him as she slung an arm over her face to block the death rays of morning.

"Come on chere we need ta get movin'." He told her and with a swift yank the covers were off her and on the floor.

Rogues body immediately went into action as she curled up into a ball in a futile attempt to conserve heat. "Ohmigod!" She yelled at him. "Its freezin'!"

She finally opened her eyes to glare at Gambit who had apparently just gotten out of the shower, his auburn hair was still damp and hung over his exotic eyes. He was wearing a tight black shirt and loose jeans, mmmm, he had a nice butt. Rogue snapped out of her day dream and blamed any and all flattering thoughts about Gambit on the sleep in her eyes.

"Get up chere." He said and grabbed her ankles. "Get up or ya gonna be in the floor." He warned her.

Rogue narrowed her eyes at him and grabbed her pillow as she floated into the air. She smiled to herself at her small victory. Remy let go of her ankles and walked out of the room with a grunt. Rogue didn't care she was acting like a child and gave herself another congratulatory smile as she floated back down on to her warm bed.

She was just about to drift back off to sleep when she heard a soft noise, like someone running barefoot. Like Gambit running barefoot down her hall toward the bedroom. Rogues eyes snapped open in time to see Remy leap in to the air. Time seemed to slow after that, Rogue watched in horror as he descended toward her. She wanted to scream, to run, to punch him, but she couldn't do any of those things. She was frozen, like a deer in the headlights.

Rogue shut her eyes as Remy landed on her and the air was crushed out of her lungs. "Oomph." Feeling like a bug under someone's shoe.

Remy sat up and straddled her waist. He had that damn cocky smirk again. "Ya awake yet chere?" He asked, sounding far too innocent.

"Ah hate ya so much." She said, but closed her eyes, savoring the warmth his body heat was creating.

"Come on chere get up." He repeated his new mantra.

"But ya so warm." She moaned before she could stop herself.

Rogue didn't dare opened the eyes she had closed, she wasn't sure she could bare to see the smirk undoubtedly plastered to his face. The bed and the man on her shifted as two hands were placed on either side of her. rogue couldn't resist temptation any longer and peaked one eye open. He was leaning over her smiling like the damn cat from Alice in wonderland.

"If ya want we can wait a little longer before we leave." He said suggestively.

"Ugh! Jus' get offa me Cajun." Rogue growled out.

XxX

Remy sat in the passenger's seat of Rogues car after much arguing on who would drive. Rogue finally claimed victory after threatening to turn all of Remy's fingers into dust if he didn't get out of the driver's seat of her car. Looking back Remy figured he could have put up more of a fight however if he would have won he wouldn't be able to retaliate. He had begun the trip by staring at her unblinkingly, he had got an earful for that. Next he decided that shuffling his cards loudly was a good idea till she snatched them from his hands and threw them out the window. Joke's on her though he had at least four more decks on his person.

"So what's ya real name?" Remy asked.

"Rogue." She said flatly.

"Non, the one on ya birth certificate." He clarified.

"Ah don't have a birth certificate." She said again in the same tone.

"Wha'? How can ya no' have a birth certificate?" He asked. Everyone had a birth certificate, well except maybe Logan and Creed but that was because they were so damn old.

"My momma didn' want anyone ta be able ta track me. Accordin' ta the government, Ah don't exist." She explained . "Well on paper anyway."

"So ya don't have school transcripts or shot records?" He asked intrigued.

She turned her head to him and gave him a weird look. "Ah don't have rabies."

Remy smiled, she could be so damn cute sometimes. "Ya sure? Ya acted pretty rabid back on the Island." He joked trying to get a rise out of her.

She turned her head to give him a glare but said nothing. "So, wha's ya favorite color?" he asked, already guessing that it would be green.

"Silver." She stated plainly.

"Ah woulda guessed green."

"Ah like green too." She said with a shrug.

"Wha's ya favorite food?" He asked her and could feel her annoyance start to rise again.

"What is this twenty questions?"

"Oui, we gotta pretend like we at least know each other." He said.

Rogue sighed. "This is gonna be a long drive."

XxX

When they finally reached Remy's family home it was close to two in the morning. Rogue was kind of thankful that she didn't have to meet all the Lebeau's, she was exhausted from being stuck in a car with Remy all day long. He was easier to deal with when they were trapped in a cell together. The only person they met on their way up to Remy's room was his Tante Mattie, who groggily scolded him for not coming to visit sooner before going back to bed.

Rogue followed him through the grand mansion as he led the way through the winding halls. They finally reached his room on the second floor in the west wing. "Here we are chere." He said opening the door.

Rogue felt her mouth drop open as she stared at the giant room that was almost as big as her apartment. "You left this fo' that dinky room at the Institute?" She asked incredulously.

He chuckled as he through their bags on the end of the bed. "Now ya get ta see how Ah rose from humble beginnings." He joked.

Rogue was still busy looking around to pay too much attention but managed a comment nonetheless. "Humble my ass." She mumbled.

"Oh an' wha' an ass it is chere." He quipped.

Rogue snapped out of her wonderings at that. "Stop starin' at my ass Cajun." She ordered while turning around so he couldn't see said ass.

Remy smiled that heart stopping smile at her causing her to freeze like a deer in the head lights. He walked across the room to her in a few short strides and slung an arm around her shoulder. "Can' help it, it's just so damn firm an' tight." He said before giving it a smart slap and running to the other side of the room.

Rogue was paralyzed, he did NOT just slap her butt. Oh it was so on. Rogues body jerked into action as she ran after him and took a flying leap to tackle him to the floor. There was a loud thud when they hit the floor and it only fueled Rogues anger that he had managed to roll them so that he was pinning her down instead of the other way around. Because Rogue had super strength she was able to rip herself from his grasp and throw him up on the bed. She jumped up and pounced on him again.

This time she had him pinned. "You are so dead." She said with a wicked smile.

Remy must have been some kind of acrobat because he managed to thrust forward and wrap his legs around Rogues neck and shoulders and pull her off him. Rogue let out a grunt as she anciently rolled off the bed and was once again on the floor. She jumped up in time to be tackled to the floor again with a loud thud. Remy now had her where she couldn't use her strength to get up without seriously hurting him, she was contemplating just hurting him anyway when he leaned in close to her.

"Ya like wrestlin' wit' me chere.?" He purred into her ear.

Rogue felt the hot breath tingle in her ear and head south. The memory of what happened last night rose up into her mind and pushed all other thoughts from her head. She began wiggling to get out of his grasp.

"Chere." He said in an odd voice causing her to look back up at him. His eyes were glowing bright and he looked like he wanted to take a bite out of her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, suddenly concerned. She wiggled again and felt something hard pressing into her thigh.

Oh.

There was a sudden banging noise on the floor below them as though someone were hitting their ceiling with a broom. The muffled sound of 'knock it off' floated up through the wooden boards.

Remy snorted. "Almost done!" He shouted back to the person. Rogues face must have been beet red by now as she refused to look into his eyes. He got up off her and held out a hand to her.

Rogue ignored it, standing up on her own and walked past him. she was almost back to the bed when she was pounced on again. She was so going to kill him.

XxX

Theo threw the pillow of his head. Finally they had stopped fucking and he could go back to sleep. He knew he shouldn't have taken the room below Remy's old room, the man was a fucking rabbit.

A/N

Sorry folks, this is the last chapter I have for now. I will continue this when inspiration strikes because I've never been one to force writing as it turns out crappy.


End file.
